Cardiac Broken
by HallOfUniqueSuperExperts
Summary: This is my version of the events following "Bombshells". Please give contrusticve criticism, as I haven't written fanfictions in a VERY long time. Contains Huddy and Hilson friendship. OOC to some degree. Based on dialog a lot due to my inability to describe things, so don't like, don't read. T for being house.
1. Pt1: Cardiac broken

This is my version for a follow-up for the episode Bombshells, titled "Cardiac Broken". Note: House is a little OOC, but not more than in season 7 episodes 1-15.

Disclaimer: I don't own the House (M.D.) series.

NOTE: Fixed 28.3.

* * *

><p>At House's apartment in the bathroom:<p>

_Why was I this blind? I should've seen this coming. I'm nothing else than a drug addict doctor who..._

House was woken up from his thoughts by a sudden pain his chest and left arm. His vision started blurring. "Fuck..." House said, stood up and started walking towards his living room.

He had just sat down on the couch when he heard Wilson yell from the door: "House! Open up now! We need to talk." He heard no response, so he tried the door and it was open. He walked in and saw House lying on the ground. "House, what have you done now?". He keyed in 911.

At the Princeton's:

"_I really love you House, can't you see that?" Cuddy said._

"_I failed you..." House said_

"_I need you House..." Cuddy started falling into the darkness.  
><em>

"NO!" House woke up to find himself laying on the bed.

"Woah! Finally you woke up." Wilson said.

"What the hell happened?"

"You suffered an attack of V-tach. We had to do synchronized cardioversion to return your heart back to a normal rhythm."

"Damn." House said silently, almost whispering.

"Cuddy told me what happened. Why did you go on Vicodin again?"

House stayed silent. "You need to talk these things through House! You can't just leave them wandering in your mind..."

"That's why I have a physiologist. What have you found out?" Wilson handed House a folder containing results of blood tests, ECG and an echocardiogram.

"You have..."

"...cardiomyopathy and a left Bundle Branch block."

House continued before Wilson could finish. "I need to see Cuddy...Aah!"

"You're not going anywhere before your heart function is at least 70% returned, ok?"

Wilson said. House gave Wilson a look and gave a response:

"Fine." Cuddy walked into the room and gave an angry look at House.

"What? Vicodin doesn't cause cardiomyopathy. You kno...AAH!" The heart rate monitor started giving an alarm sound;

_**HR: 180 (blinking red)**_

_**Systolic BP: 99**_

_**Diastolic BP: 50**_

"Pulseless V-tach! Get a defib here quickly!" Wilson yelled at Cuddy and started doing CPR on House.

"Come on House, there are many medical mysteries out there needing to be solved! Don't die now." Cuddy and nurses arrive with the defibrillator, and one of the nurses places the pads on House's chest;

"Wilson, clear!" _**HR: 180 (blinking red) **_"No response. Clear!" _**HR: 0 **_"Give him 1 mg of Epinephrine now and continue CPR!"

Wilson and Cuddy leave the room. "...why is this happening?" Cuddy said almost in tears. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't! This is another medical mystery to solve. Tell them to connect House to heart-lung bypass and we'll find out what he has and cure him." Wilson said.

Cuddy remained silent. She rushed back into the room and said: "Stop the resusciation, we'll connect him to heart-lung bypass."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, do it!" House is rushed into the operation room. _Please don't die now... I need you... I love you. _Cuddy thought in her head.

* * *

><p>Review and tell your opinions! There is going to be Huddy in the future... not telling more xD<p>

NOTE: I'm abandoning all of my other stories.


	2. Pt2: She does care

I've taken your advice, and I'll try to improve the story. But now, for chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.

UPDATE: I'll explain the medical titles to you to make it easier to understand the story.

**Cardiomyopathy**: A condition where the heart muscle (the myocardium) gets larger and thicker, causing the blood flow to decrease and the heart to beat unsynchronized.

**Ventricular Tachycardia** (V-tach): A heart rhythm where the heart's ventricles beat too fast, causing collapse of blood flow. The heart's atriums can still beat at a normal fashion.

**Pulseless V-Tach**: A rhythm where the heart has electrical activity of V-Tach, but it doesn't cause any heart beat. It's a type of cardiac arrest, and will lead to V-Fib (the ventricles only quiver) quickly.

**Broken Heart Syndrome**: A type of cardiomyopathy caused by stress to the heart, for an example when you lose a loved one. Causes V-Tach and other fatal irregular heartbeats.

**Heart-lung bypass**: A machine which keeps up blood flow when the heart's stopped. Can keep a patient alive up to 24-hours.

FIXED: 28.3.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wha...where am I? You..." "You've been a very bad boy House..." "Let me go! I need to wake up to solve this case!" "You're not going anywhere... ever."<em>

* * *

><p>Back to the real world:<p>

"Cardiomyopathy, left Bundle Branch block, two attacks of V-Tach, second one leading to cardiac arrest. It's pretty clear; Pulmonary Hypertension." Foreman said.

"BP meds didn't effect." Masters said.

"Maybe it was too late, he might've been lying there for an hour." Foreman said.

"It's not too late!" Wilson almost yelled.

Everyone was silent, until Taub said: "Takotsubo cardiomyopathy? It explains why the V-Tach attacks happened during stress."

"I agree. Broken Heart Syndrome does fit, House can't feel emotional pain, so it's targeted on the heart causing Takotsubo." Wilson said.

"But why doesn't his heart start?"Foreman said.

"Let's try once more, maybe it will start." Wilson said.

"Fine. Warm House up." Foreman said. The team rushed out of the room. Foreman gave Wilson a look.

"He's not dead! Wilson yelled angrily.

Cuddy came into the room saying: "We must accept the facts. He had cardiomyopathy followed by cardiac arrest, which he didn't recover from."

"Not you too! Am I the only one here who... Cuddy! Is this your way of handling a broken heart? It's so dumb... I..." Wilson left the room almost crying.

At the operation room:

"93.2 degrees." Masters said.

"No changes in the ECG." Taub said.

"Speeding up Heart-lung bypass..." Chase said.

"95 degrees, no changes." Masters said.

"This is a waste of time. he's dead!" Chase yelled.

"Let's keep trying, we might get his heart working." Taub said.

Chase sped up the HL-bypass once again. "95.9 degrees, no changes." Masters said.

Chase sighed and said: "A waste of time. Let's get Foreman declare House dead." Everyone was silent for a small time.

Wilson walked into the room. "Any changes?"

"95.9 degrees and still asystole." Taub said.

"Try CPR." Wilson said.

"You know it won't work." Chase said.

"Don't be so damn negative!"

"Wilson's right. Maybe we should try CPR." Masters said.

"NO!" Chase said and left the room.

"We'll go get Foreman, meanwhile you can try to wake House and say good bye."

Taub said and left with the rest of the team.

"House. House... HOUSE! Wake up now! I need you to solve this damn case!" Wilson yelled at House.

"Come on, wake up now!" Foreman walks into the room.

"He doesn't wake up." Wilson said.

"I'm sorry Wilson, but I must..." Foreman was interrupted by the monitor starting to beep in a steady rate.

"...what the...?"

"Sinus Tachycardia with heart rate 120, blood pressure 100 over 60, and he's breathing on his own." Wilson said in a rush. "Go get the others! He's alive!"

Just as Foreman rushed out of the room, House woke up from his deep sleep. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was first blinded by the light. After he had gotten used to the light, he saw Wilson watching at him. "I expected someone else to be next to me when I wake up from this nightmare." House said in a weak voice.

"Cuddy? She needs some time to think, and besides you'd better not see her. When she walked into the room the last time, you got cardiac arrest. We think you have Broken Heart Syndrome."

"I know it's Takotsubo, there's no other explanation. As simple as that." House said.

"But nothing explains the sudden start up of the heart." Wilson said.

"Lasarus Syndrome. Maybe you pressed my chest too hard during the CPR because you were worried, and that caused pressure to build around my chest. Now it was released, causing the Sinus Node to release impulses and re-initiate a heart beat." House said.

"Maybe. But that's not important. We must treat your heart the best we can, and ensure you won't get another cardiac arrest." Wilson said.

The team rushed into the room. "House, are you ok?" Masters asked.

"Yup. I just had a cardiomyopathy which lead to a cardiac arrest and I just saw a terrible nightmare of losing the one I love the most, but yeah." House answered.

"_The one you love the most_ would want to see you." Foreman said.

"Don't let her in!" Wilson said.

"I agree with Wilson. It would be better for him not to see Cuddy until he has healed a couple of days." Masters said.

"Let's let House decide that." Foreman said. "House?" House stayed silent. "House...?" He saw Cuddy watch through the window concerned. "I agree with Wilson and Masters. Tell her I'll see her when I get up from this bed. Now let me rest." The team left the room, Wilson walking after them.

"Hey House, promise me one thing. Stay in that bed until Foreman lets you out."

"I will." House said and Wilson left the room.

The next morning:

"No cases yet. You can go do something else." Foreman said.

"At last, the last week has been really full of patients." Chase said.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Taub suggested.

"What a great idea. Haven't been there for a long time." Chase said.

As the team reached the door, it opened to show a familiar face. "Leaving without saying hello to your good ol' boss?"

"House? You should be resting." Chase said.

House threw his cane into the table and sat down into his chair. "I'm as cheery as ever." He said.

"Get back to bed!" Foreman yelled at House.

"I officially declared myself healthy, so unless you have been promoted, I don't need to follow your orders." House said.

"You really don't seem to care of your own health." Chase said.

"As I said, I'm in full health. Go to that cafeteria." The team kept watching at House. "It's an order." Foreman stayed in place. "Were you promoted or did Cuddy fire you? Unless not, go to the cafeteria, now." House said. Foreman left the room keeping his eyes on House whole the time. "You're a very bad hider." He said as Cuddy walked in.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?"

"House! You don't seem to understand."

"I do, very well. And if you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"You can't be this childlish!" Cuddy yelled.

"I am, and you're right, I can't change." House kept looking at Cuddy with a little sadness on his face. "I'm sorry." As he opened the door, Wilson walked in.

"House! I should've guessed."

"That I wouldn't make up with Cuddy or I wouldn't keep a promise you knew I wouldn't keep." Wilson gave an angry look at House. "Now, excuse me." House walked out of the room.

And this 'episode' ends with Cuddy and Wilson giving a smile at each other. Maybe everything is going to be normal after all...

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! At least it's longer than chp. 1<p> 


	3. Pt3: Just move on!

Although I'm concertrating on my Season 8 story Fixing my House, I still decided to write at least one chapter per month for Cardiac Broken. I will stop writing this a lot before Fixing my House. Also, chapters 1 & 2 have been made more readable.

I'm also trying to take a slower pace with Huddy on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At the Cuddy's office:<p>

Cuddy was reading through her paperwork. She heard a knock on her door and wished it was House. She was disappointed as Wilson walked in.

"Hi." He walked towards Cuddy's desk. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just..."

"House isn't going to come, if you wish for that."

"I really need to talk with him."

"Talk about what? You broke up with him! Do you really think he would just walk in voluntarily?"

"I will fire him if he doesn't."

"You're not serious."

"You don't know how I feel!"

"Then tell me!"

"I feel betrayed and disappointed. Although he was physically present, his mind was wandering in his Vicodin worlds."

"You know how House is. You tried to change him!"

"I did and that's the big problem!"

"Lisa." He sighed deep. "Isn't there any chance left? You need eachother."

"I know we do. But we can never care about each other enough."

"I don't know about you, but House actually suffered Broken Heart Syndrome because of losing you and you say he doesn't care?"

"Wilson... please leave."

"You've got to make up, House is going to collapse soon."

"Then it's his problem, not mine."

"I couldn't have ever thought you could be this selfish." Wilson said and left the office. Cuddy sighed and dialed in House's number on her phone. The call went straight to voice mail.

"House... Come to my office asap. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>At a local bar (the same one as in Recession Proof):<p>

House was sitting on a bar chair, clearly drunk. His phone rang. It had already ringed many times, but he didn't care.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone? Your wife might be conserned." The bartender asked.

"I don't have a wife."

"Someone must be worried."

"It's just my boss. She wants to torture my soul more than she already has."

"A she anyway."

"She dumped me."

"A relationship with your boss is never going to work. I know from experience."

"The problem wasn't work. It was me."

"You?"

"I didn't become the person she wanted me to become."

"That's cruel and sad. I'm sure you'll find a new one."

House didn't respond. His phone beeped.

"You shouldn't still leave things hanging, you know?"

He took his phone from his pocket and read the received message.

_If you aren't in my office in the next 5 minutes, you're fired._

"Well?" The bartender said.

"There are two options. I can get fired by going to work drunk or stay here and get fired. Which option is better?" House said sarcastically.

"Seriously, dude. You'd better go."

"I'm staying here."

"Fine by me. But..."

"Not a word about her anymore." House hadn't realized that Cuddy had just arrived into the bar.

"I should fire you."

"Then do it. I don't care."

"Not until we've talked things through." Cuddy sat down. "It's not too healthy for a patient who has just suffered Takotsubo to drink alcohol."

"I guess I didn't get it clear the last time." House hit the glass to the table. "We have nothing to talk about." He rose up and walked out of the bar leaving his glass half full of beer.

Cuddy started following him. "House, stop! You can't escape this forever! You need to move on."

"I thought I could just stand still and pretend that you never dumped me."

"You need to forget all chances of us getting back together." Cuddy became frustrated. "I'm moving on, but you just keep hanging to..."

House stopped and turned around. "It's easy for you to say! This was the only time I've ever been happy for the last 7 years of pain and agony!" He yelled plunging towards Cuddy.

"Good, just let all the feelings come out."

As House realized what he was doing, he calmed down and said: "My resignation will be at your desk tomorrow morning." He started walking towards his house, leaving Cuddy standing on the walkway.

She had never seen him burst like that. Maybe Wilson was right, maybe House did care to some extent, but it wouldn't be enough if he kept eating Vicodin.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

House was sitting on his couch drinking vodka and looking at his Vicodin package. House had kept pills in his hand many times already but had put them back in the pack. Once again, he took pills from the package and was about to put them into his mouth. The frontdoor was knocked.

"House, open up!" Great, it was Wilson, just what he needed now. "Cuddy told about your resignation. We need to talk." Everybody always needs to talk. "If you don't open up, I'll assume you're having another Takotsubo or Vicodin overdose." House put the pills back and went to open the door. "Finally! What was that talk about resigning?"

"I'm leaving PPTH. As simple as that." Wilson walked in and House shut the door.

"You can't leave."

"Why not? I'm _moving on _just as Cuddy wants me to."

"You're not moving on, you're avoiding the problem. And besides, no one could supervise you. Remember the time before you got to PPTH?"

"I was a temp."

"Then Cuddy took you in."

"Surprisingly she did. And I've been stuck here for the last seven years."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go from a hospital to another and work there for the time they can stand me."

"You're going to become a bum that way."

"That would be the biggest move on in my life."

Wilson sighed. "Are you sure you want to give up like that?"

"She made herself clear, Wilson."

Another deeper sigh from Wilson. "You two are so stubborn."

"We _were _a special couple for sometime."

"Tell that to Cuddy."

"I will."

"So... have you found a new house yet?"

"Not yet. I'll keep you updated."

"Okay. I'm going home now, you take care." Wilson left.

_Take care._ He is going to take care of something for sure.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's office next morning:<p>

Cuddy was about to open the door, as she noticed it was already open. "Leaving your resignation?"

"No, watching porn on your computer."

"Couldn't you be less sarcastic for the last time we see each other?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I care about you."

"You do? I thought you didn't." House left the note on her table and started walking towards the door.

Cuddy came in front of him. "You're not leaving yet."

"Second thoughts about our breakup?" House asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then I am." He walked past Cuddy and left the office.

Her eyes filled with tears. Why couldn't he just take the breakup like normal men do? _He isn't normal, but he's my House. _She thought to herself. She noticed a few tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away and ran to the hallway. "House? House?" She yelled, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Review (if you even read this anymore)<p> 


	4. Pt4: My personal Hell

For some reason, I temporarily lost interest in Fixing my House after writing for Cardiac Broken and reading chp 1-3 through a couple of time. Maybe it's better to write for this one for sometime. Oh well, I'm not abandoning either one.

And tell me what units are used on medicine there in the US, I'm using milligrams as they're used here in Finland.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

Once again, House was sitting on his couch holding one of his Vicodin packs on his hand. The pills he has always used to escape the pain now looked like a gate to his personal Hell. His hands were shaking and he continually kept sinking into the most important memories he had with Cuddy.

He put much of the blame on the pills, maybe too much. Still, as an addict, he had a hard time resisting. He opened his fist and read the label:

* * *

><p><em>Vicodin<em>

_10 mg __Hydrocodone/__acetaminophen _

_Severe side-effects and death might occur if overdosed._

* * *

><p>Severe side-effects? He has never had ones before.<p>

Maybe he should try out how they're like. Not to kill himself, just to try how it's like to be completely high. He didn't want to die, right?

* * *

><p>At the clinic of oncology, Wilson's room:<p>

"So, how are my results?" The woman asked Wilson.

"The lumb in your breast is a tumor, as you expected..." Wilson was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was House. Wilson hung up. "Sorry for that. So, you have..." His phone rang again. He hung up once again. Before he could start talking again, House called once more. "Sorry, I think I need to get this. I'll be back in a minute." Wilson walked outside his room. "What now, House?"

"_Cuddy was here a moment ago." _

Wilson was confused. He had been eating lunch with Cuddy ten minutes ago, with him trying to convince her to get together with House again. She could never have made it there in time. "Oh. What did she say?"

"_She said she would want to kill me. Then s-s-she..." _

Wilson let out a little laugh. "Very funny House. How are you doing?"

"_S-s-s-s-s-she killed me."_ House's voice was shivery.

Wilson got frightened. "House, how much Vicodin did you take?"

"_Ooh, those nice pills. How d-did you know?"_

"Answer me, god damnit! Your life is at risk!"

"_I didn't know that. Well, I already said bye-bye to Cuddles. Now it's your turn. Bye-bye Wilson."_

"House!" He had already hung up. He opened the door and said to the woman: "You don't have a cancer, just a bening tumor. We can get it out with a surgery. I'll call you later to schedule a time. I need to go now, bye." Wilson rushed into the elevator with his work clothes still on. As the elevator door opened, Cuddy came out.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked.

Wilson considered his response for a moment before saying: "I left an important patient file in the car."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "What has House done now?"

"House? Why do you think..."

"Tell me."

Wilson sighed. "I can't." The elevator doors were about to close. Cuddy stepped back in.

"You sound serious." Wilson didn't respond. "What has happened?"

"You're not coming with me."

"I thought of following you down, but now that you said it..."

"You're not coming with me!" Wilson yelled at her angry.

"Now you convinced me to come. Either with you in your car or by following you with my car."

They stepped out of the elevator and Wilson ran to his car, Cuddy following right behind. Before she could open the front passenger door, Wilson locked it. Cuddy went into the right backseat. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm not driving anywhere unless you leave the car."

"Fine."

Wilson was getting frustrated and scared after thirty seconds. "House's life is in danger!"

Cuddy laughed. "What makes you think so?"

"He has overdosed Vicodin!"

"What a big surprise. He does it all the time."

"This time he probably took many times the usual amount. He had hallucinated you there already, his speech was shivery and he sounded like a child."

"He was just playing with you, let's go back inside."

"I'm not risking that! If he really has overdosed Vicodin, his heart might and _will_ fail again." Wilson started up the car. "Get out of the car or come with me to see if House is okay."

"Fine then, if you really are so worried."

They drove away from the parking lot, with Wilson speeding at 40 miles per hour.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

Wilson knocked the door. "Come open the door, House!" He knocked again. "You got me really concerned, House. Open up now!"

"He's just trying to scare you." Cuddy said with a wide smile on her face.

"House!" Wilson tried the door and it was open. "Where are you? You better be seriously hurt!"

"Is he even home?"

"He'd better be." Wilson walked into the bedroom and Cuddy checked the living room and the kitchen. "He's not here!" Wilson yelled.

"Not here either!"

"Leaves only place to check." Wilson opened the door to the bathroom and saw House sitting down leaning on the bathtub, tears on his cheeks. "House! This isn't funny!"

"You scared me by saying that I'm going to die." House said in a childish tone.

"He's completely stoned." Cuddy said.

"Cuddy, honey. Kiss me baby." House tried to stand up but fell back down immediately.

Wilson found three empty packages of Vicodin. "He wasn't trying to avoid pain or get high this time." He showed the three packages to Cuddy.

"House..." She said in a regretful tone.

Wilson sat down next to him. "Is everything okay, buddy?"

"Everything couldn't be better. I have a loving girlfriend, a job, a good friend..."

"Are you sure? You can always talk to me."

"_I love you House." _House hallucinated a voice.

"I love you too." House said to Cuddy.

"What?"

"Hallucinations." Wilson said. "We'd better get you to the hospital."

House smiled and took the empty Vicodin package. "Because of these nice pills? Pills that have always been there for me, that keep away my chronic pain, let me live the life I want to live..." Wilson and Cuddy looked at him serious. His face turned to sad as he woke to reality. "The pills that ensure I'll be alone forever." He started to cry.

Cuddy couldn't take it anymore. She walked to House. "It's okay..."

Wilson shook his head at Cuddy. Cuddy nodded. "Let's go now." He helped House to walk to the car from his apartment. He helped him into the backseat and closed the door.

"He really did try to..." Cuddy started.

Wilson rubbed his forehead. "I know. I'll talk to him after he's clear." They went into the car and drove to PPTH.

* * *

><p>At PPTH (ER):<p>

"We have a hydrocodone-acetaminophen overdose here." Wilson said as he brought House in. Foreman was talking to the other doctors.

"House again?" He said.

"Hi black guy." House said.

"How much did he take?" Foreman asked as the other doctors came in to lift House onto a hospital bed.

"600 milligrams." Wilson said.

"I'm surprised his heart hasn't failed again."

"Promise me to keep him here overnight to ensure his liver or heart doesn't fail."

"It's not up to me."

"We will, of course." The doctor on call said.

"Good. Call me when he wakes up in the morning." Wilson walked outside and sighed. House commiting suicide? He really has changed, just like Cuddy wanted, but not in a good way.

On the other hand, it was usual for House to experiment things. He would have to wait until morning to find out.

* * *

><p>In House's dreams:<p>

House woke up and found himself in the middle of a beach. The sky was filled with rainbow colors, and the water was colored black. The sand was the color of blood. Behind him he saw a red gate, through which he could see memories of his past. At the top of the gate read "_Leaving Hell (never)_"

"So this is what Hell looks like." House said. "Not too bad after all."

"_This is your own personal Hell."_ His very own voice said from above.

"Great, I'm talking to myself."

"_I'm your subconscious."_

"Whatever. Why is everything so colorful?"

"_The pills called Vicodin are your gate here. But that's not all: they also modify what it looks like."_

"This is how it feels to be really high? I thought I would feel it much worse, or better, or stronger in anyway."

" _Hydrocodone/acetaminophen poisoning is a serious condition. You're nearer death than you think."_

"Aren't I dead as I'm in Hell already?" House asked sarcastically.

"_Hell is just a state of mind. Everybody visits there at some point of their lives."_

"What is all that behind the gate?"

"_It's your consciousness."_

"How long am I going to stay in this _state of mind_?"

"_Until you wake up."_

"Not so bad. I wouldn't even call this my personal Hell."

"_Why not?"_

"There's nothing bad about things being this colorful. Well, I do hate them, but..."

"_You're an idiot."_

"I'm calling myself an idiot now. I'll never touch those pills again."

"_Exactly. Look on the other side of that gate."_

"What is there now? My conscience?"

"_In theory."_

House looked at the other side of the gate. He saw him and Wilson looking at a football match from the television.

"_Wilson's your conscience. Separated from him is one part of the foundation of your Hell."_

"I could live without him." House said, but you could hear his tone was turning serious, maybe even sad.

"_That's not all. The true base for your Hell is this."_

There was an image of Cuddy sitting on the chair next to House's bed. She was talking to him: "Why did you do it?"

"_How do you think I did that?" _

"Do what?"

"_Pop an image out of a real situation out of the air."_

"It's just my imagination. The voices come from my hearing, as she really is talking to me at the moment."

"_You're beginning to understand."_

"Understand what?"

"_Your life doesn't spin around solving mysteries anymore."_ House looked upward. _"It doesn't bring the same sensation of satisfaction as it used to." _

"You're really smart. I should use you more." He turned his gaze back towards the door.

"_After you realized you love Cuddy and especially after you got together, you didn't need that satisfaction anymore. When she dumped you, you became afraid solving mysteries won't mean you anything."_

"My personal Hell is not being able to solve mysteries?"

"_No no no! Your personal Hell is not having a purpose, being separated from Cuddy." _

The rainbow colors started fading away. The sky became light blue, then dark and then filled with stars. The sand became it's usual color again and also the water became blue.

"The pills work as a gate between my happiness and loneliness."

"_That's right."_

The gates opened. "I guess I'm waking up." House dropped his cane on the sand and started walking towards his _conciousness_. "Thanks." He said and stepped out of _Hell_.

* * *

><p>I can remember reading a story where House met 'God' in his personal 'Heaven'. And of course, right after I've done all the work of writing -_-. So, if you have read the same story and find so many identical details that this chapter could be called plaguing, please inform me and I'll rewrite.<p> 


	5. Pt5: Our needs

What will happen now that House has thought things through his sub-conscious in his _personal Hell_?

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>Behind the curtains in the ER, the morning after Wilson brought House in:<p>

House had just woken up in a terrible headache and found out that Cuddy wasn't sitting next to him anymore. He was disappointed, but understood why. He had let her down, coming to her stoned. She has the right not to be there for him, especially in a not-so-serious condition.

But still, why couldn't she just revenge him someway? She could take Vicodin or whatever drug she wants to and then come support him stoned, wouldn't that work as a revenge? After their relations cleaned up, they could continue from where they left.

The curtains were opened. "How are you doing?" Cuddy asked House. He was relieved to see that she had come back.

"A terrible headache, but otherwise I'm as fine as I can be."

"T-that's nice to hear." Cuddy came to sit down next to House. "You freaked Wilson out."

"Not a big suprise."

Cuddy smiled. "Should I get you some pain meds?"

"If you have time."

"It's my hospital, of course I do." Cuddy stood up and was about to leave.

House remembered his dream. "Or actually, it might be safer for me not to take them... You know, I just had cardiomyopathy."

"You overdosed 20 times the recommended amount of Vicodin. One dose of ibuprofein is going to do nothing."

"I still don't want to take it."

Cuddy sat back down. "Why not?"

"I just don't, okay!" House said in a pressuring voice.

Cuddy sighed. "Promise me something..." She started.

"Yes?"

"If you ever again feel like... doing this, come talk to me."

"I wish I could..."

Cuddy noticed that she was about to start crying. "I need to get going, inform me when they release you."

"Wilson will do that for me."

Cuddy rose up and left. He would've wanted to yell _"Wait!" _after her and tell her that he didn't want her to completely disappear from his life, but his fear conquered him. Wilson came from the other side and sat next to him. "How are you doing?"

"A terrible headache."

"Want me to get you some..."

"Don't!"

"What...?" Wilson was confused. "You didn't even listen to the end."

"Painkillers?"

Wilson smiled sarcastically. "What do you think one painkiller is going to do a patient who just survived a 20 times..."

"It's my decision as a patient and the best MD in this goddamn hospital, whether I'll take some fucking pills that _kill_ something you're naturally supposed to feel!"

Wilson's sarcastic smile turned wider. "It's probably very natural to feel headache as a withdrawal symptom." Wilson rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "You don't even work here anymore, but..." He pointed at House.

"What? Don't you know pointing is rude?"

"You'd want to work here." House sighed deep. "What kind of a realization did you have?"

"I had this drug-induced dream, which made me realize something."

"What exactly?"

"Vicodin works as a passageway to my personal Hell."

"I thought you took it to avoid all the pain and..."

"I did! But at the same time it..." House paused and shook his head.

"Just go on."

"It made me realize that it separates me from everything important." House was almost crying. "As I was avoiding pain through those pills, I separated myself from what matters to me the most."

"Cuddy."

"I just love her so much. If I keep taking those pills, I will lose her and eventually even you."

Wilson laughed. "You seriously want to be happy."

"And I now know that I need to feel pain to ever be truly happy. It's a shame that my sub-conscious decided to work too late."

"Too late?"

"I will never achieve full happiness as I and Cuddy can't be together."

"You need to keep holding on to what you have now." House nodded. "By the way, did Cuddy already visit you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her all this?" House shook his head. "You should."

"I will scare her away if I tell her. As you said, I'll keep holding on to what we have now."

Wilson smiled. "Do it your way. I'll need to get back to work, come talk to me whenever you want to."

"Thanks." Wilson went back to his office.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's office:<p>

"_That's not enough."_

_"I can do better."_

"_I don't think you can. You'll choose yourself over everybody else over and over again because that's just who you are." She put her hand on House's face. "I'm sorry."_

"_No, no no no! Don't, don't..."_

_"I thought I could do this."_

"_Don't, please don't!"_

"_Good bye, House."_

"Cuddy? Cuddy?" Foreman yelled from the door. Cuddy was watching out of the window of her office.

"Oh, I didn't notice you. What do you want to talk about?"

"House indirectly." Foreman walked in. "Now that's he's leaving Princeton, I thought that I could apply for his job."

"I'm not sure whether I can give you that advance."

"What do you mean?"

"There will probably be many outsiders applying too. If you applied, you would almost automatically get the job."

"Is this really about it?" Cuddy's face turned serious.

"What do you mean?"

"You would want House to come back, if I'm right?" Cuddy sighed. "I understand." Foreman said and walked towards the door.

"It's not what you think!"

"Somehow I feel that he's not coming back anymore. Anyway, I'll come back about it later." He left the office, making Cuddy angry.

Foreman was right. She really wanted House to come back. She knew she couldn't say it to House straight. She needed a plan.

Right on the moment her door was knocked. She thought it was Foreman again or Wilson, but was shocked in a good way to see House.

"Can I come in?"

"Have you ever asked before?"

"I believe that knocking is the asking part and the words are just meaningless filling to make a person happy."

"Who released you?"

"The mystery doctor who always releases everyone premature."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I can walk."

"Clearly you can." Cuddy smiled. "Came to ask your job back?"

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right, we need to talk."

"Well, good that you realized it. What changed your mind?"

"I'm not sure whether it goes as a good reason, but I saw a drug-induced dream."

"Great, Vicodin again."

"But..."

"Come back when you're not stoned." Cuddy walked to the window and looked out.

"Listen to me! I'm not stoned." House yelled at her. "I didn't take those damn painkillers because I wanted to be fully aware of all the pain I felt at the moment!"

"A headache is nothing compared to the emotional pains you feel in a relationship."

"I want to know what emotional pain feels like after all these years of avoiding it." House felt his eyes filling with tears. "I... I..." His voice started shivering. "I can't do this! Damn it!" He threw his cane at the wall and sat down on the floor.

Cuddy sat down next to House. "You need to tell me how you feel."

"I can't." He rose up, took his cane and was about to open the door, but Cuddy grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"You're not avoiding this conversation anymore. Tell me how you feel!" House hit Cuddy in the face with his cane and yelled:

"I feel heartbroken! I feel the worst emotional pain I've ever felt!" House calmed down and walked towards Cuddy, who was sitting on the floor shocked. "I'm afraid of losing you." Cuddy was covering her nose with her hand. "Are you bleeding?" House bend down. Cuddy shook him away with her hand.

"Go away."

"Let me see that."

"Just go away!"

House left Cuddy's office. After he had closed the door, he leaned on it and started crying out loud. Wilson came to him.

"Are you okay?" House didn't respond. "What happened there?"

"Go look yourself if you're so interested!" House walked towards the elevator and Wilson went into Cuddy's office. He saw her sitting at her desk holding her nose.

"You're bleeding! What happened?"

"House hit me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know he didn't. It's just hard for him to share the pain the right way."

"I'm sure he will be able to do it someday. Do you want me to look at your nose?"

"You go after House and ensure he doesn't take any Vicodin."

"I'm here." House said and walked back into the office with his cheeks soaked by tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, House."

"It's not okay! I'm losing you!"

"House, talk about this later, okay? It isn't the best time as you're that impulsive at the moment." Wilson interrupted.

"Get out." Cuddy said.

House was about to leave.

"Not you! Wilson."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy kept looking at him. He nodded and walked away. House walked to Cuddy and she rose up. He put his fingers around her broken nose.

"It's nothing really."

"You have a nasal fracture in two spots. We'd better get you downstairs."

"Let's continue our conversation first. You were about to say something before you collapsed."

House grabbed Cuddy's hand. "I need you. It doesn't matter what we are, just don't completely push me away from your life." Cuddy tried to smile, but couldn't. "If I need to apply back for my job, then I will."

"I didn't even sign or deliver your resignation to the board. I knew you might change your mind."

"So, I'm still working here?"

"In theory."

"I should be working by now."

"But you're not going anywhere before I say what I have to say."

"Tell me."

Cuddy smiled. "I promise you: you will always be one of the closest persons of my life and I will not abandon you."

House smiled back at her. "I'm glad to hear that." He let go of her hand and walked towards the door. He was already opening the door, as Cuddy grabbed his hand.

"I can't let you leave without saying that I need you too."

House's smile turned wider and he left the office.

* * *

><p>Hmm... Is there a small conflict here? In "Fixing my House" Cuddy continued her relationship with House without any kind of barriers, although House drove through her house. In this one their relationship is progressing slow because of them both being stubborn idiots.<p>

I guess this one is more realistic and "Fixing my House" is for the _extreme _Huddy fans.


	6. Pt6: Moving on?

Hmm... I've begun to wonder whether Cindy makes a point or not. Anyway, it's her opinion, and I appreciate it. I know there are many better stories on FF than mine.

And if you didn't get clear whether House hit Cuddy with his cane by accident, he did, at least partially. He just swang the air as he was angry, but accidently hit Cuddy.

House is out-of-character to some point, as he really is changing now. (Not avoiding the pain with Vicodin and sarcasm). Of course, I'm not taking away all of his sarcasm, because that would make him too OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics office:<p>

The team was searching through a pile of patient files. "Here's an interesting one." Foreman said. "A 60-year-old woman with randomly appearing urticaria."

"Sounds boring." Chase said.

"So..." Taub started. "Do you want us to run a RAST?"

"It has been ran twice already. The file wouldn't be here if it hadn't been run." Foreman said.

"Drug-induced?" Masters said.

"She doesn't take any drugs."

"Can we be sure of that? The patient could be lying." Chase said.

"That's something House would say." Taub said.

"And he's often correct. Go run some labs for known urticaria-causing drugs. Also try to make her admit it, it might save us some time." Foreman said and everybody rose from their seats. "Masters! Stay here for a moment."

"H-have I done something wrong?"

"The exact opposite. You've done very well."

"I have?"

"Yeah. You've been under a lot of pressure by House and still you've done better than I would except from a medical student."

"Thanks."

"That's not all. If I get House's place, I'm offering you a permanent place in our team."

"B-but I want to be a surgeon."

"Think about it. You would be a good diagnostics doctor."

"B-b-but I really want to be a surgeon."

"It would be a waste of your skills. We really like you, you would fit our team."

"I... I'll think about it." Masters said and walked into House as he came in.

"Got any interesting cases?"

"What are you doing here?" Foreman asked with a little disappoitment in his voice.

"The last time I checked, I still work here."

"But you resigned."

"Our dear absent-minded dean forgot to sign the resignation."

"You can't just step back here like nothing would've happened!"

"Do you want to be fired?" Foreman sighed. "That's what I thought. What case are we on now?"

"Repeating urticaria, we suspect it's drug-induced. The team is running labs currently." Foreman handed House the case file. "You can't do this now."

"This seems like an easy case, of course I can." House knew what Foreman meant, but was being sarcastic like usual. "Not going to welcome me back?"

Foreman left the office angry. House sat down on his chair and started thinking about the case.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Cuddy's office:<p>

Cuddy was looking at her papers. Foreman rushed in. "You didn't get up with a better time to take your _boyfriend _back!"

"First, he's not my boyfriend anymore. And second, why are you so angry about it?"

"I promised Masters that if I get House's place, I'll give her a permanent job."

"How does House's return affect Masters's job?"

"Do you really think House would give her a permanent place in our team?"

"I know he doesn't, but my word over his."

"House will find a way to avoid your orders. And if he doesn't, he will come to pressure you."

"I won't let him."

"I really want her to stay."

"And she will if she wants to. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do."

Foreman left the office thinking to himself: _"I will ensure that Masters can keep her place."_

* * *

><p>Three hours later:<p>

House was standing with one feet and rotating his cane with his fingers. Chase and Taub came in.

"House, what are you doing here?" Taub asked.

"Practising for a circus. Who knows, if Cuddy changes her mind, I'm too unemployable to find a job as an MD." He dropped his cane and sat down on his chair.

"No! I meant that... whatever. Foreman probably told you about our patient. Drug test results were positive for Biguanide. She says she's taking them for type II diabetes, but she has never even visited an internal MD."

"Where is he anyway?" Chase asked.

"Rushed out to whine to Cuddy."

"That's not like him." Taub said.

"He's jealous about my place. I will fire him if he tries to threaten my place. Anyway, prescribe the patient some antihistamine and tell her the Biguanide is going to kill her. She can be released tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>At House's 10 pm:<p>

House was laying down on his couch looking at his TV. There was a new medical drama on.

"_Please don't leave me, I love you so much."_

"_Of course not! I'll be there for you, 'til the day we die." _

The TV has been ruined by these oversyrupy drama shows. Still, it got him to think about possibilities to be happy without being in a relationship with Cuddy. Wilson had said that he should hold on to what he has at the moment, but it barely gives him a quarter of the happiness he had before the breakup. Solving the case helped nothing, especially when it was so easy.

Maybe he should just be patient and wait for it. He's never going to touch Vicodin for sure. He had eaten the last ones during the overdose.

On the other hand, Cuddy had seemingly shown some will to get back together when she said that she needs him too. He realized it now: he couldn't be just friends with her.

House took his phone from the table and dialed in Cuddy's number. He hesitated pressing the call button. What if she rejects him, like she probably will?

In the office he could see from her eyes that she missed him as much as he missed her. If he can get her admit that, she can't reject him anymore. He pressed the call button, but quickly hung up.

What if it was just his imagination? She had made clear that she's moving on and he should too.

After considering, House put his phone on his pocket and rose up. He took his coat and left towards Cuddy's house using his car.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later in front of Cuddy's house:<p>

House was sitting in his car. He knew that there was a chance that he'd ruin everything they have now, but he had to get to say how much he loves her. He came up with an excuse not to go talk to her: _She might be sleeping already, as all the curtains are closed. _

No, he couldn't avoid it anymore. He rose from his car and walked to her front door. He knocked on it. Cuddy came to open in her bathrobe. "Hi. What're you doing here this late?"

"I changed my mind about something. Do you have time to talk?"

"Umm... I guess so. Come on in."

"Who is it?" An unknown male voice asked from the dining room.

"It's just House."

House went to the dining room and was shocked at what he saw. A completely unknown man, at least twice younger than him, sitting in a bathrobe drinking coffee. "Oh, hi." The man stood up and walked to House. "I'm Jack Mason. Lisa has told me a lot about you." He shook hands with House.

"I've never heard of you."

"We haven't known for long."

House couldn't believe it. Cuddy came into the dining room with more coffee. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It revealed to be nothing important." House said and walked back to the front door, Cuddy following him. "You're pretty fast at this _moving on_ thing."

"You got it all wrong..."

"A man two times younger than me sitting completely naked in your dining room drinking coffee, tell me what I got wrong!" House yelled. "Did you just choose a completely random guy from the street to take a bath in the remains of your bath water?" Cuddy didn't respond. "That's what I thought. Oh, and it was very nice to meet you, Jason."

"Actually, it's..." Jack started.

"I don't care what it is. Can't you recognise sarcasm?" House left angrily to his car and speeded away.

* * *

><p>Back to House's:<p>

House opened and closed the front door with full force, causing the door handle to crack a hole on the wall. He went straight to his bedroom without taking his coat off and went to his bed.

He decided to try to forget everything with a traditional drug: sleep.

He threw his cane on the floor and shut his eyes. Everything's going to be okay tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	7. Pt7: Ending the game

I don't want Season 8 to be the last of House... Damn Fox. It sucks enough already, do they really want to make it suck more?

Although I live in Finland, I've seen Fox's censorship do it's works on media -_-

This chapter contains some sarcastic House/Masters – father/child bonding.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At House's:<p>

Wilson was walking the hallway to House's apartment. The clock was already 11:50 am and House should already be working. He hadn't answered any calls.

Wilson was about to open the door, but it was already standing ajar. Inside he noticed that the wall was cracked. He first checked the bathroom and then went to check the bedroom. He was relieved to find House sleeping. He hit House in the shoulder, making him wake up.

"Cuddy's worried about you."

"She should have something else to worry about." House said in a weary voice.

"Let me guess, _a__ man two times younger than you sitting completely naked in her dining room_."

"That, Rachel and the whole hospital. But especially that."

"What were you doing there that late anyway?"

"I was going to join them for some group sex, but I changed my mind."

"Do you really think she's dating this guy?"

"You should know that, as you seemingly talked to Cuddy."

"She won't tell me, but I'm pretty sure she has a good explanation."

"If she doesn't tell you, the reason probably _isn't _private and probably has _nothing _to do with sex."

"Then it isn't our business. Well, at least not mine. Wait a minute..."

"I know what you're going to say." House said in an irritated voice.

"You were there for your relationship. Didn't you agree when I said that you should hold on to what you have now?"

"I did, but I changed my mind." House rose up from his bed, took his cane and started walking towars the front door, Wilson following right behind.

"You went to Cuddy and told her that it doesn't matter what you are, as long as you are something, right?"

"Yup."

They arrived at House's car.

"And now you want to be more again? You can't play around with Cuddy's heart like this!"

"I'm the one who's playing?"

"You both are! First, Cuddy dumps you. She clearly regrets it but doesn't want to admit the mistake she made. Then you finally decide to move on, but later regret it. Then you're too late as she starts dating some wierd jerk neither one of us had met before."

"Cuddy dating a wierd jerk? Sounds familiar." House opened the driver seat door and sat down. "She realized that our relationship is never going to work, so she stopped loving me and found herself a new jerk."

Wilson smiled. "People can't just suddenly stop loving each other. I know she still loves you."

"She _cares _about me, but doesn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't have even touched anyone else."

Wilson laughed. "Whatever. What are you going to do about it? Avoid Cuddy?"

"Good idea. Just like always." House shut the door and drove towards PPTH.

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics office:<p>

House walked in. "Sorry I'm late. Tried out some traditional cost-free therapy. Do we have a new case?"

"It's the urticaria patient. She returned almost right after we released her." Foreman said.

"Is the ER busy?" House asked.

"No." Taub said.

"Then why is an addict like her brought here?"

"She didn't take any pills, but the urticaria returned twice as bad as before, with throath swelling." Chase said.

"I thought this case was solved too easily. Did she take anything else before she left?"

"Nothing." Foreman said.

"Actually, I saw her drink some water before she left." Masters said.

"Did she put Biguanide there?" House said.

"No..."

"Then it's not valuable information. We need to convince that woman she's dying because of those pills."

"What if..." Masters started.

"It's not the water, my dear child."

"B-but it can be, aquagenic urticaria." Masters continued.

"She's right. Water allergy could explain why the symptoms seemed to come out of thin air." Foreman said.

House nodded. "Our little baby has grown. Treat with antihistamine and keep her off water. We'll see if that helps." Foreman, Chase and Taub left, but House grabbed Masters in a tight hug.

"You know, I'm going to miss you when you leave, our little darling."

"You are?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't miss their child when she leaves?"

Masters plucked up courage and said: "I... I can stay."

"Really?"

"If it's okay to you." House released Masters. "You don't want me to?"

"Don't you want to be a surgeon?"

"I thought I did, but... I've liked it here."

"Welcome to team then."

"You let me stay?"

"It takes more than just one good realization to impress me. I wouldn't let you, but Cuddy will."

"If you don't want me to..."

"Whatever. Let's go meet our patient together, I'm putting you through a little test."

* * *

><p>In the patient's room:<p>

"Water allergy? It's not possible." Sarah (the patient) questioned the diagnosis.

"It often comes when you're old." Chase said and gave the patient the pills. "It's antihistamine again. It's going to ease the symptoms. Then we'll need to keep you away from water for some time."

"What if I'm thirsty?"

"It's just a few hours." Taub said. House walked in with Masters.

"Our little baby wants to join the team." House said and grabbed Masters to his arms.

"That's nice to hear." Foreman said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sarah asked. House was about to answer, but Sarah continued: "She seems a little too young for you. But what I'm to say, I've only been in one relationship during my whole life."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my _child_."

"That wasn't funny at all. Good luck for you two anyway. Is there any other way to test this water allergy?"

"You can always drink half a gallon of water at once, but it comes with consequences."

"Such as?"

"A need to go to the bathroom all the time and worse allergic symptoms."

Sarah sighed. "Fine."

"So, now it's time for your test." House said to Masters. "We need to know if you're social enough. Go talk to the patient and find out everything you can."

"B-but why?"

"_B-b_ecause if you want my acceptance, you'll have to deserve it. Now go." House pushed Masters forward and everybody's gaze turned at her.

Masters went nearer Sarah and said: "Hi."

"Hi. Your boyfriend-boss doesn't seem to be amongst the best of people. Why are you even with him?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Sarah laughed. "It's hard to believe. So, he told you to find something about me. Ask anything you want to."

"Umm... well..."

"Don't be shy."

"I..."

House smiled. "The test is over. You failed."

"So I don't get your acceptance?"

"I'll need to consider it." House said. At the same moment Sarah vomited three times followed by one vomit of blood. Her heart monitor started beeping rapidly. The team rushed to her.

"Heart rate 123, BP is dropping." Chase said.

"W-what is happening to me?" Sarah asked.

"You got lucky." House said.

"I did?"

"It's not water allergy. You can drink water as much as you want to."

* * *

><p>Back to the diagnostics office:<p>

"Urticaria twice and now hematemesis." House repeated the symptoms.

"Hematemesis can be explained by the rapid vomiting." Masters said.

"But what explains the rapid vomiting?" Taub said.

"Fifth disease?" Masters suggested.

"Almost all adults have antibodies for it in their bodies." Foreman said.

"She must've taken something." House said. The others looked at him. "It's a severe allergic reaction. She hides Biguanide somewhere."

"Aren't we supposed to look for some other explanation?" Foreman said.

"There's no other explanation. Go search every corner of her room for those Biguanides."

"We just came back! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me and wouldn't be with our patient if she stopped taking those drugs. Do as I say, or be fired." The team left back to the patient irritated.

House stood up and threw his cane into the air. He tried to grab it as it fell but he missed it as he stepped back due to an awful pain in his leg. He looked at his leg shocked. He has never had this awful pain since the day he started taking Vicodin.

Cuddy came in. "I should be avoiding you, but I can't because of this annoying leg." House said.

"What do you really want?"

"At the moment I'm hungry, so a sandwich would be nice."

"You came to my place to talk about our relationship yesterday, didn't you?" Cuddy walked towards House smiling a little.

"No, why do you think so?"

"You wouldn't have left so quickly if it wasn't about it."

"You say that it isn't akward to come to have a little chat with your own ex and find her and some wierd jerk completely naked drinking coffee?"

"Isn't it akward to come to your ex's place at 11:50 pm to talk about nothing important?"

"I didn't say it wasn't important."

"What was it then?" House sighed. "You can tell me now. There's no one listening here."

"Are you dating him?"

"Just a one night thing."

"Good. I couldn't imagine you dating someone twice as young as you. I couldn't even imagine you in bed with him. But especially, a one night thing? What's wrong with you?"

"Get straight to the point."

"I'd ruin everything."

"So it's about the relationship isn't it?"

House stood up and yelled: "What's with your addiction to our relationship?"

"Addiction? You are the one who's addicted to it!" Cuddy yelled back at him.

"I'm not addicted! I'm trying, or actually was trying, to get us back together!"

"I don't want to be together with you! But I still want to be friends with you, so don't ruin this now."

"But I can't be just friends with you."

"You need me. And I need you too..."

"Why if you don't even love me anymore?"

Cuddy couldn't believe what she heard. "I have never said that..." She bit her lower lip. "You don't know how big tumor on my heart our past is!"

"Yeah, a cancer which probably will..." House paused as he realized what's wrong with the patient.

"You're not going to save your patient before we've finished..."

"We've finished! From now on we're just a boss and an employee." House walked out of his office and to Sarah's room, followed by Cuddy. The team was gathered around Sarah, whose pillow and blanket were soaked in blood. She was barely concious. They were preparing to take her to the OR.

"She vomited blood uncontrollably. It's suprising that she's still concious." Chase said.

"Do you know what she has?" Taub asked.

"Polycythemia vera. It made the aquagenic urticaria symptoms look worse than they actually were."

"And pepil ulcer caused by it also explains vomiting blood." Taub said.

"So now she has gastrointestinal bleeding. We need to take her to the OR immediately." Foreman said.

Sarah was lifted to the transport bed. "Y-y-you two..." Sarah said pointing at House and Masters. "Don't dump eachother too easily. I d-d-did that mistake and that's why I'm dying alone now."

"You're not dying yet. We'll get you to the OR." Masters said.

The team rushed out of the room. House looked at Cuddy. He walked to his own office and sat down. He opened up his computer and googled _Online dating service_.

He pressed _register_. It opened up a registration form. He filled in the basic details, but wrote _Greg _as his nickname instead of _House_.

"I hope you're not prescribing Vicodin for yourself." Cuddy said from the doorway. House didn't respond, so Cuddy walked to look at what House was doing on his computer. She smiled. "I like _House _better."

"That's why I'm going to use Greg. I don't want to use the same name my ex used to yell at me when we..." He didn't finish his sentence. He was about to press confirm, but Cuddy took his hand off the mouse. House looked at her.

"No one else will understand your humor."

"That's their problem."

"Seriously, a dating service?"

"I don't want to die alone."

"Neither do I." Cuddy strengthened her grip on House's hand. "Cancel that application."

"What if I don't?"

"I won't let you leave earlier today."

"Oh really? Now I'm going to commit suicide."

"I will if you don't cancel it now."

"There should be some rope on the cabinet."

Cuddy kept smiling. "I thought we both could leave a little earlier today."

"Let my hand go." Cuddy kept smiling at House. "Let it go."

"Either one of us has to put an end to this game." Cuddy pressed the power button of the computer making it shutdown.

"Hey, you might've broken it!"

"It's hospital budget." Cuddy came closer House. "I thought that after work you could come to see Rachel. She has been wondering where you are."

House smiled. "What is this?"

"Are you coming tonight or not?"

House considered for a second. "I think I am."

* * *

><p>I'll cut this one here. Review.<p> 


	8. Pt8: Happy

My lack of motivation for Fixing my House seemingly motivates me to push this story forward. Anyway, read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD

* * *

><p>At House's office (7 pm):<p>

_"Are you coming tonight or not?"_

_"I think I am."_

House was overjoyed. Earlier today he had got another chance with Cuddy, the love of his life.

The love of his life? His image is forever ruined, but it doesn't matter. If he had to choose between happiness and being a doctor, he would choose happiness.

Love versus intelligence, happiness versus numbness, the battle was over.

The computer was playing love blues at high volume and House was dancing around his room, swinging his cane in the air. The team had already left home, sad about their dead patient.

Sarah didn't survive the surgery, but he couldn't care a bit. He had done everything he could. Of course he was little sad, but the rare feeling of happiness went over sadness.

Wilson came into the room, noticing House dancing his ridicolous dance. "I didn't know you celebrate dead patients!" He yelled through the blues.

"What?" House yelled back.

Wilson walked past House to his computer and paused the music. "What makes you so happy?"

"Late diagnosis, failure, death."

"A dead patient? It's unlikely even for you to be happy..."

"Indirectly."

"The death of this patient triggered another event which made you happy."

"Sherlock." House put the blues on again and started dancing. Wilson paused it again.

"Explain me."

"I don't have to die alone."

"That's obvious. You got me and Cuddy."

"I didn't know you were going to be next to my hospital bed when I die. I thought it was Cuddy."

Wilson thought he realized what's going on. "You should leave Cuddy alone. If she doesn't want to be together, then she doesn't."

"That's what I thought. Things revealed to be more complicated." House looked at the clock and grabbed his jacket. "I need to go now."

"Is there a specific reason for you leaving early? Cuddy's at the limits already, do you want her to fire you?"

"Then she should fire herself too. She left an hour ago."

"What did you do to her this time? Did you blackmail her?"

"She blackmailed me."

Wilson laughed. "Anyhow, now that you're leaving earlier, what if you and I get a drink? I'm leaving too."

"I'd like to, but isn't it morally wrong go see children drunk?"

"You're going to Cuddy's?" Wilson shared House's joy. "Are you two back together?"

"Yeah. Well, no. But if everything goes well tonight..."

"She invited you?"

"And stopped me from registering to a dating service."

"A dating service? You got to be kidding me!"

"My method of moving on. It seems that she cancelled the whole ridiculous move on - thing."

"You're moving on. But not without each other."

House opened the door and stepped out. "I am going to be late, thanks to you. Shut the computer down."

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's (7:30 pm):<p>

House stopped his car in front of Cuddy's house. He didn't hesitate getting out of the car and ran to Cuddy's front door, humming the blues song he had listened to earlier. Before House could knock, Cuddy came to open up.

"Hi." She said. "So... come on in." House stepped in without saying a word.

"So, where's Rachel?" He asked gazing around the living room.

"She's sleeping already. Was too tired to wait, even when she knew you're coming."

"Oh. Well, I'll come back another time." House already started walking to the front door, but turned around. "Just kidding." With that comment he and Cuddy started gazing at each other. Cuddy grabbed House's hand. "So..."

"So..." Cuddy repeated. She released her grip of House's hand.

"Is the _game _already over?" House asked, with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Not yet." Cuddy answered in a sad tone. "I'm still afraid that..."

"What?"

"You need to promise me that..."

House grabbed Cuddy from her hips. "No more Vicodin? No more sarcasm? Anything for you."

Cuddy's eyes filled with tears. "That you'll share all your pain with me and let my share all my pain with you. If you can't promise me that, I don't know what I'll do."

House pulled her closer, looking at her seriously. "I promise." Their lips met and they started taking each other's clothes off, but Cuddy pulled away. House was disappointed at Cuddy's serious face.

Then she smiled again and pointed at her bedroom. At that moment House's heart flipped 360. "Of course. Where else?"

They went into the bedroom and slept together, once again.

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

It was already 10 am, and neither Cuddy or House had woken up. Rachel walked into the bedroom rubbing her eyes. As she noticed House, she cheered up and yelled: "Hows!" She ran to him and shook him awake.

"Well, how's our little miss Cuddy?" House said and patted Rachel. She rose into the bed and went over House and between him and Cuddy.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." House responded. Cuddy had been awoken by Rachel's yelling. She was happy at what House said.

"Where have u been?"

"I was on a little vacation."

"Where?"

"In the deepest depths of my mind."

"Can I come with you there sometime?"

"I can ensure you, it's not the best place to go."

"_Hows_ is right." Cuddy said and turned around. "Never ever go into the deepest depths of your mind."

"Is it a bad place?" Rachel asked confused.

"A very bad one. It almost separated me from your mom." Cuddy gave an angry look at House. "Almost. But now I'm back here."

Rachel gazed at House for a long time. "I need to go pee." She went over House and went to the bathroom.

Cuddy went under House's arm. "So... what now?" He asked her, just like he did when they started their relationship.

"I guess we could get a cup of coffee."

"Not literally."

"It's our second try."

"We're together?" Cuddy nodded. "I want to also set one condition."

Cuddy went nearer House. "Tell me."

"Never again blackmail by witholding sex."

"What if I do?"

"I might dump you." Sarcasm could be heard from his voice.

"I won't allow you to. Really, House..."

"Really, Cuddy. I need you to convince me that this try won't end up like before."

"I won't make the same mistake again."

"I had a poo!" Rachel yelled from the bathroom.

"She always does this." Cuddy went to the bathroom.

"Don't expect me to wipe her ass when we move together in the future!" House yelled after her.

"Of course not!" She responded.

The same irresponsible House as before, but she didn't want him to change anymore than he already had. It might damage their relationship instead of strengthening it.

* * *

><p>A sudden stop here. This was a shortie, but my time has decreased lately, as school work has increased.<p> 


	9. Author's Note: Problems with my PC

I've had some problems with my computer… Well actually a lot. A Trojan almost destroyed my whole hard drive. I was able to stop it, but then my USB-modem stopped working. I hope I can use it in a couple of days. Expect for a new chapter this week.


	10. Pt9: A day alone

I'm so so sorry for the long delay, but I haven't been able to fix my PC. Now I'm at a place where I can write chapters for the next 9 days, so if I have enough inspiration I'll write 9 chapters. I'm not sure about the future… :C

Anyway, this time Foreman has a greater part :D

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At PPTH, 12 am:<p>

Foreman was alone at the diagnostics clinic, searching through case files frustrated. He had already arrived at the clinic when House called him: _"You can have a day-off." _

House and Cuddy had decided to stay at Cuddy's for the day. Foreman didn't know of it, so he thought that House was just getting himself in trouble again. As he had already arrived at the hospital and had nothing to do at home, he decided to search for a case he could solve himself. He picked one of them randomly and opened it:

_Rachel Lewis_

_Description: Rachel is a 1-year-old cheerful little girl with no medical history. Her mother got concerned as she hasn't started to gain any hair and constantly vomits any food she tries to feed her. Her white cell count is a little bit below normal but is not a reason for concern. _

_This has to do. _Foreman thought to himself. He went to the info desk with the case file. "Excuse me, where is this patient?" He asked handling the file to the nurse.

"Clinic, room 2." The nurse said. "Are you alone at work?"

"Yeah, had nothing better to do."

"That means House put you to do overwork. Did he tell you any reason?"

Foreman laughed a little. _I wish he had. _"Nope." He left to the patient thinking to himself: _Why the hell am I doing this? _He arrived at #2 and was greeted by the patient's mother:

"I'm glad you came." She rushed to Foreman. "My baby is not okay."

"So I read." Foreman checked the patient file again. "Boldness and vomiting. How long has the vomiting lasted?"

"For a couple of days." The mother answered and rushed to her baby, who was sleeping in a cot. "Oh, I'm rude. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Mary Lewis."

"Dr. Eric Foreman. Is she your first?"

"Yes, she is." Mary looked at her child concerned. "You're thinking this is just panicking, aren't you?"

"No no…" Foreman shook his head.

"I understand that, but I just have this feeling that she isn't fine. I know it."

Foreman smiled. "It probably isn't anything serious. Was she born bold?"

"No, she had a lot of hair. Then they dropped off at the age of 5 and a half months, I read that it's normal. But they aren't growing back, that's what I'm concerned about." She pat Rachel on the cheek. "My little baby…"

"Sometimes it takes long. It's perfectly normal." Foreman stroke through the boldness from the symptoms. "Now let's concertrate on the vomiting. Has she had any fever?"

"No, at least when I've been there. And believe me, I'm there 24/7." Mary tried to let out a little laugh.

"Okay." Foreman wrote down _No fever_. "What have you fed her lately?"

"Nothing different from the normal. Solid baby foods."

"Have you added anything new?"

"It was this new Nestle carrot food."

"When did you start feeding her it?"

"Four weeks ago, but the symptoms began three weeks ago."

_Carrot food added to diet 1 week before symptoms. Possible carrot allergy. _

"That's all I need right now. I'll still do a routine check." Foreman went to Rachel and listened to her vitals (heartbeat and ventilation). "Heart and lungs are fine." He checked her reflexes and throath. "Throath and reflexes are fine." He took a needle and the equipment for measuring blood sugar. "I'll test her blood sugar. It might have dropped seriously." When Rachel was poked with the needle, she woke up and started to cry. The blood sugar monitor showed 3, which is normal. Mary took Rachel to her laps and she stopped crying.

Foreman went to his computer. "I'll give you an prescription for allergy tests. She probably has a carrot allergy. Stop feeding her any carrot foods before the test results come in." The printer printed the prescription and Foreman handed it to Mary.

"Couldn't we stay here for the time?"

"The test results might take a couple of days to come…"

"She might be seriously ill!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you…"

"I'll sue this whole hospital if we aren't allowed to stay!" She rushed to Foreman furious.

"It is against hospital rules, since your baby isn't having any nutrient deficiencies." Foreman said sighing. "I'd be glad to let you stay, but…"

"Who's the one responsible?"

"Dr. Gregory House, but he's having a day-off."

"Call him." Foreman kept looking at the furious first-time mother. "What are you waiting for?"

"Fine." Foreman dialed in House's number.

"_I thought you'd enjoy your rare little day-off." _House said.

"How do you I'm not?"

"_You wouldn't be calling me if you had something smart to do. So, what is it?"_

"I have someone here who would want her baby to be admitted to the hospital."

"_Why are you calling me? You have the right to admit any patient as a doctor." _Before Foreman could respond, House continued: _"A first-time mother?"_

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"_Fathers don't worry so much. Nor do experienced moms. Tell me what the baby has." _

"Vomiting, probably due to carrot allergy. And also no hair growth. She's an 1-year-old."

"_OOH, how terrible! Her baby is going to become a discriminated forever-virgin bum because she has no hair!" _

"Understood." Foreman smiled sarcastically.

"_Now, if you excuse me, I have to teach a certain little Cuddy some good manners." _House hung up.

"I'm sorry." Before Foreman continued, Mary yelled panicking:

"She's not breathing!" Foreman rushed to Rachel and tested her pulse.

"No pulse. We need a resuscitation cart at room 2!"

"What is happening to her?" Mary asked panicked.

"Cardiac arrest." A nurse and a resuscitation doctor arrived with the cart. Foreman took the defibrillation paddles and put them on Rachel's chest. Mary was taken outside, where she cried hysterically and beat the room window. "Ventricular fibrillation! 50 joules, clear!" The monitor beeped.

"Normal sinus rhythm, HR 100." The resuscitation doctor noticed. "Why was she brought here originally?"

"Vomiting and late hair growth. Seemed like carrot allergy." Foreman answered.

"Are you going to admit her to the diagnostics or…?"

"I need to call House."

"I need to know now."

Foreman considered. "I'll admit her."

* * *

><p>A little bit short, but it still is something. Review.<p> 


	11. Pt10: Diagnosing the most important

Diagnosing the baby. In all of its simplicity, that is what this chapter tells about.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics:<p>

Rachel the baby had been in for the last five hours. Mary, her mother, had been going back and forth into Rachel's room and the "conference room" every 10 minutes to ask Foreman when they're going to start treating her. It probably was scary to see your own baby hooked to machines but seriously.

Foreman was sitting on his chair and throwing around the red ball House usually throws at walls and furniture. He had just taken some blood tests, which confirmed that it wasn't allergy. _Vomiting could refer to an autoimmune inflammation in the intestines. _Foreman was thinking to himself. _Nah, it doesn't explain the cardiac arrest. _He was already about to take his phone to dial in Taub's number, but then someone came in from the door.

"Hi." The person was revealed to be Wilson. "Umm… Where's House?"

"Having a day-off with Cuddy." Foreman answered. "Shouldn't you be more aware than I?"

"I could've suspected something like that." Wilson sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I was already here when House called me that I can a day-off. I searched through some case files and found this 1-year-old with vomiting." Foreman explained and shoke his head. "First I thought it was carrot allergy but then she had a cardiac arrest."

"Any other symptoms?" Wilson asked. Foreman handed him the case file. "Baldness? An over-reacting mother seemingly. No fever, vomiting during every meal. Have you taken his electrolyte levels?"

"How didn't I get up with that myself?" _What's wrong with me today?_

* * *

><p>At Rachel's room:<p>

Foreman was taking the blood samples. "I could've never believed I would have to go through this." Mary said. Foreman stayed quiet, feeling pity. "Will she die?"

"It is hard to say yet."

"Be honest with me."

"I am."

"No you aren't!"

Foreman covered the small needle cut in Rachel's arm. "I know you're worried, but panicking doesn't help anything. Just calm down." Mary was about to start crying. "I'm sorry for you." She started crying on Foreman's shoulder. "I need to take the blood samples to the lab."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Foreman left to the lab and analyzed the blood samples.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's:<p>

House and both Cuddys were eating dinner together. Cuddy had made them meat sauce and potatoes. "Well, how does it taste?" Cuddy asked.

"It's the most delicious meat sauce I've ever tasted." House answered.

"Hows's is better." Rachel said.

"But you have never tasted…" Cuddy started.

"The girl is a psychic. Even better than I am."

"What is a psysshi?" Rachel asked.

"Anyone who likes my stuff even she doesn't know anything about it. Have you finished eating?"

"Yes."

"Then go play. I need to talk your anti-psychic mother." Rachel left and Cuddy gave a stare at House. "She probably meant that this sucks. Now to be honest…"

"It's convenience food. I bought it a week ago, it would've gone bad in a couple of days."

"Does food poisoning turn you on?"

"It wasn't that old."

"But old anyway." House took his plate and poured his food to Cuddy's plate. "I thought you'd respect me more than this." House said in a (sarcastically) sad tone and left the table. "And at least your daughter." Cuddy smiled at House. "And no, I'm not avoiding pain with my _sarcasm_." House said from the hallway.

Cuddy took the plates to kitchen thinking could she ever establish a family with this man. She went to the living room and saw House sitting on the floor keeping Rachel on his laps.

House glimpsed at Cuddy. "You know… You have the hottest mom in the world." Cuddy was about to say something but House continued: "She's also very intelligent and a good mother." House looked at Cuddy. "It is a rare combination. She would deserve better than me."

"But you're the best!" Rachel protested and squeezed House's cheek with her hand.

"Ouch! Do you always hurt the men you think are the best?"

"Did it hurt?" Rachel asked sad. "I didn't mean to."

"I've been hurt a lot worse."

"So I did hurt you…" Rachel said disappointed and left to her room.

"Rachel honey!" Cuddy yelled after her and sighed. House looked disappointed. "Kids need practicing."

"I never learn." House responded referring to his whole past. Cuddy sat next to him and leaned on House's shoulder. "This really makes me question our future together."

"Not this again. Please don't ruin this now."

"I'm sorry, I just…" House was trying to make up a sarcastic comment, but came up with nothing. "Am I going to be the man you want?"

"You will never be the man I want. Still, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." They started kissing, but House's cell rang. "Answer it."

"House."

"_Foreman here. It's about the baby…"_

"What now?"

"_She suffered cardiac arrest." _

"So you probably have admitted her to the hospital."

"_I've tested her electrolytes and checked her intestines and heart for structural faults. Nothing."_

"It doesn't explain why you called me."

"_I don't come up with anything." _

"You're normally so intelligent."

"_Come over here. I need your help."_

"Hemorrhage possibly?"

"_I would've told you if she vomited blood." _

"Oh. I might then be so tired I can't think clearly."

"_House!"_

"See ya." House hung up. "No disturbations anymore." Cuddy smiled at him sarcastically. House could read it from her face. "You should probably go check on Rachel. I'll go help that damn little-brained black man."

"See you at work tomorrow?"

"Okay."

Cuddy went to comfort Rachel and House left to PPTH.

* * *

><p>At Rachel's (the baby) room:<p>

"She's crashing again!" Foreman yelled from the door. The panicked mother was once again holding to her baby terrified by the rapidly beeping monitor. The resuscitation team arrived with the cart. "Sinus tachycardia, HR 167." Foreman checked the baby's eyes. "It's liver failure. Get her on liver dialysis!"

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics, 15 minutes later:<p>

House was writing the symptoms on the board: _Vomiting, cardiac arrest_, when Foreman came in. "Add liver failure." House wrote it above vomiting and cardiac arrest, and drew complicated arrows on the board.

"What causes what?" House said.

"Liver failure, vomiting, cardiac arrest... She'll die if we don't come up with something fast."

House thought for a second. "What if these symptoms are separate?"

"It is very unlikely to have so many diseases…"

"Unless they're local infections."

"Now I remember! Her white cell count was a little bit low. Do you mean…" House nodded. "But how… Her mother would've…"

"Not necessarily. Go ask her." Foreman left leaving House wondering.

* * *

><p>At Rachel's room:<p>

Foreman arrived. "Do you know what she has?" Mary asked.

"We have a suspection." Foreman sounded serious.

"Yes?" Mary got even more concerned. "I-is she going to die?"

Foreman sighed. "She might have HIV."

"Wh-what? How's that possible?" Mary was shocked. "Do you mean that I might have it too?"

"It's the only possible way she could've got it. We need you both to have tests." Mary went to shock. "Is everything okay?" She didn't respond. "Mary?"

"Just… do the damn tests."

* * *

><p>At House's office, 9 pm:<p>

Foreman arrived. "Did you already start them on Truvada?" House asked.

"They both came back negative." Foreman said. "So… what should we do next?"

House thought for a second. "You can go home. I'll solve this on my own."

"W-what?"

"Go home. You've been here since 10 am, if I'm correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you're probably tired. Let me solve this case."

"Well… okay." Foreman left towards the changing rooms. House started to think about the case, when his radio beeped. Rachel was crashing again.

* * *

><p>Back to Rachel's room:<p>

Mary was crying and banging on the window outside the room. Foreman had already arrived when House came in. "She doesn't respond to defibrillation." Foreman said.

"Give her Amiodarone." House said.

"Done already, no response."

"Give her more." When House said that, the monitor stopped alarming and started leaving out a long beep.

"Asystole!" Foreman yelled. "Give her epinephrine and continue CPR!" He yelled to a nurse.

House looked at the monitor and Rachel. "She's dead." He said. Foreman looked at him sad. "Perform finresus." House left the room leaving Foreman and the nurses finishing the resuscitation.

* * *

><p>At House's office, 30 min later:<p>

House was reading through the case file to see if he hadn't noticed something. Foreman came in, already dressed to his ordinary clothes. "Will you write the death certificate or will I?" He asked.

"I will. Tell me what is that symptom you've crossed out?"

"I wouldn't consider it as a symptom."

"A patient is dead and we don't know why!" House yelled at Foreman.

"It was baldness, but…"

_Case solved. Foreman, you idiot! _"You idiot!"

"What?"

"Baldness was a real symptom!"

"What do you mean?"

"She had Autoimmune polyendocrine syndrome type 1."

"But…" Foreman was shocked to realize the mistake he had made.

"It causes a little immune deficiency, boldness and also chronic auto-immune hepatitis. It might also cause intestine and heart infections." Foreman left without saying anything. House went to the hallway and yelled after him: "If you had noticed baldness as a symptom..." Foreman kept going. "It is all your fault!" With that said, Foreman turned back, hit House on the face and left down with the elevator.

* * *

><p>If you have any ideas for continuation, please inform me. Btw, finresus is a Finnish term and means the final resuscitation, which is performed either to calm down the relatives of the dead patient or to ensure the doctorsmedics have done everything they could.


	12. Pt11: Life

I've had an inspiration from a certain not-so-liked/good/conflicting episode added with my own little twists, you'll guess it during the story. :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At a local bar, 23 pm:<p>

Foreman had failed worse than he ever had during his career. His mistake led to the death of a little baby. She could've had a good future. A doctor, a politician who solves all problems…

Okay, now he was clearly drunk. Seriously, he was drunk? He's becoming House.

House is the core of all problems. Doctors make mistakes, don't they? It's not his fault.

_Yes it is my fault. No it isn't. Yes it is. No it isn't. Yes it is… _

"Foreman? Foreman? Is everything okay?" Wilson had been asking for a minute already.

"Oh, it's you. I guess." Foreman answered and looked at Wilson. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check if House was here. He doesn't answer his cell." Wilson sighed. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry for you both." He gazed carefully at Foreman. "You're slightly drunk."

"The House-way out."

"It's not like you." Wilson smiled. "And besides House drugged his way out."

"Guess what else is not like me? Getting fired."

"One dead patient doesn't necessarily mean getting fired. Baldness could've been completely normal at her age…"

"I hit him."

"What?"

"I hit House. In the face."

"Woah." Wilson was surprised. "I guess he needs that sometimes."

"You're his friend."

"It doesn't always feel like it."

"You should be supporting him."

"He has Cuddy. He's probably at her house currently."

Foreman thought for a second. "I need to go."

Wilson got confused. "Okay." Was everything he was able to say.

* * *

><p>At House's apartment:<p>

Foreman arrived at House's door. "House! Open up. I know you're there!" He yelled and banged on the door. "You were able to trick Wilson once again, but not me." He didn't give up. "You weren't at Cuddy's, so..."

"What do you want?" House said with reluctance in his tone as he opened up the door.

"To apologize."

"You can keep your job, don't worry. Now let me sleep." House was about to close the door, but Foreman prevented him. "I know I know. I'm a jerk, I deserved it blah blah blah."

"No you didn't. I'm sorry." House saw that Foreman looked regretful.

"You're forgiven. Please go now."

"You should really talk to Cuddy."

"Not in the mood right now, nor is she."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love. <strong>__(John 4:18)_

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy's house, 10 pm:<em>

"_Here." Cuddy said and handed House a glass of water. "You look serious."_

"_A little variation. Isn't that good?"_

_Cuddy could see through House. "What's wrong?"_

"_Everyone has their bad days…" Cuddy was about to think that House was avoiding pain again. "For an example, my bad days are when I lose patients."_

"_I'm sorry. What kind of a person was he or she?" House laid down on Cuddy's shoulder._

"_A little 1-year old. Autoimmune polyendocrine syndrome type 1."_

"_How did she die?" _

"_Cardiac arrest. We thought it was HIV."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_That's the funny thing. Idiotic actually." _

"_Well?"_

"_Foreman ignored a symptom. I noticed it too late from her case file."_

"_What symptom?"_

"_Baldness. She didn't grow any hair."_

"_That could've been perfectly normal."_

"_Are you siding with Foreman on this one?"_

"_No! I'm just saying that neither of you should blame yourselves."_

"_I'm not actually blaming myself. It's just that… It feels like…" House's right leg started hurting. Cuddy could see it from his face.  
><em>

"_I know." She smiled and put her hands around House. "I love you very much." _

_House smiled. The pain in his leg was already gone. Well, at least a lot easier. "I know." He considered what to say next. He lifted his head from Cuddy's shoulder and looked at her. "You're my whole life. I love you." He didn't care about medicine anymore. What had also been pushing him back from their relationship was the fear of losing his ability to solve puzzles. "I don't care if I lose my intelligence because of you." Cuddy was shocked; not this again. "I said this before: You make me a crappy doctor. But I don't care." _

"_Is that what you think of me? That I ruin you?"_

"_I just said I don't care and you're my whole life!"_

"_Intelligence is a big part of you. If you think you're losing it because of me then…" Cuddy rose up from the sofa. _

"_No. Not this again!" Cuddy looked at House sad. "You're doing the same thing what you complained to me about yesterday." He continued smiling. Cuddy tried to smile but couldn't. "Our arguments suck."_

_"Come back next morning, okay? I need to think of this." _

"_What is there to think about? We're together now and will be 'till we die." House rose up from the sofa and grabbed Cuddy from her hips. _

"_Who's melodramatic now?" Cuddy made herself smile with that question. "Leave and come back exactly at 9 am before going to work."_

"_Not without a goodnight kiss." They kissed and House left._

* * *

><p>"Let's just say that the whole opening up thing sucks."<p>

"Ookay. I'll just go now."

…

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's 1 am:<p>

Cuddy couldn't get any sleep as she was thinking about House all the time. She had a surprise for him. It would shock him but she hoped it would not be the only reaction. Her cell phone rang. The caller ID was Wilson's.

"Why are you calling this late?"

"_Lisa! I need you to…" _Wilson was panting.

"Is everything okay?"

"_I need you to come to House's. His apartment on fire."_

"What?" Cuddy was terrified. "Is House alright?"

"_I don't know. The firemen are *pant*… searching for him."_

She feared the worst. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

><p>At House's (burnt down and still on fire) apartment:<p>

Cuddy speeded into the parking lot as fast she could. She couldn't believe this. "Stay in the car." She said to Rachel.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll be back soon. Just try to sleep." What the fuck had House done now? She looked terrified at the furiously burning apartment and ran to Wilson. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing." Wilson was shocked too. "How're you doing?"

"As well as I can." Cuddy said. "How did you end up here?"

"I saw the smoke from my apartment. I tried to call House, but it went straight to voicemail." Wilson put his hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. After all, he's invincible." The firemen almost pushed away everyone watching the burning apartment and rushed off to Cuddy and Wilson.

"There's gasoline in one of the storages in the apartment! Get the heck out…" One of the firemen yelled but was distracted by the building flaming explosively.

"NO!" Cuddy yelled. Wilson started running towards the building but a fireman stopped him.

…

* * *

><p>Six hours later:<p>

The firemen had isolated the area around the apartment, including the parking lot. Cuddy and Wilson had driven to the road next to it and tried to get some sleep. A fireman came to knock on the window of Cuddy's car. Cuddy opened it. He looked at Cuddy seriously. "We found a body from the remains of your boyfriend's apartment." She couldn't believe it. Not now!

Cuddy rushed out of her car while the fireman went to wake up Wilson. She saw paramedics taking an unrecognizable body to an ambulance. _No no no no no no no no no! _Lots of other bodies were taken too. Maybe it wasn't House's. One of the bodies from other apartments could've flown…

Cuddy started to cry hysterically. Why did it have to end this way?

* * *

><p>I <em>could<em> end my story in the next chapter and continue Fixing my House. Hahahahaahaa! I'm evil :D

A/N 1: I'm a strong Christian by the way. That's why I put the Bible reference. I think it fits well into the situation Cuddy and House are/were in in my story.

A/N 2: And correct me with the apartment thingy. Have I understood right that House lives in a building with multiple apartments and some kind of a storage? I can fix that tomorrow if it's wrong.


	13. Pt12: Life PT2

House is dead...

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD nor How Can I Live.

* * *

><p>Everything had ended in a split of a second. The world-famous <em>incredible <em>bastard psychopath _my love _Dr. Gregory House had burnt himself to death.

Why did she have to commit herself to him?. _"You're my whole life." _Bullshit…

_I need him. I love him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>We make the same mistake<strong>_

_**We are one in the same**_

_**We leave behind the stain**_

_**that cannot separate**_

_**All that lies in me**_

_**all that dies in me**_

_**How can I live without you?**_

* * *

><p>7:30 am, after the fire:<p>

Cuddy was trying to sleep in her car. She had finally accepted it: House is and will stay dead. Those temperatures cause severe burns, the amount of carbonmonoxide causes almost immediate death and not to talk about the explosion...

She was in serious pain. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, her limbs hurt…

Wilson knocked on the window. Cuddy rose up and stepped out of the car. "All the bodies have been taken to the hospital." He looked serious. "I'll go confirm whether it's House or not."

"It is House."

"Not necessarily. Don't be a pessimist."

Cuddy got angry. "How can you be so calm?"

"Look. House was and _is_ important to me too." Rachel started to wake up. Wilson noticed it, so he decided to leave. "I expect to see you at the mortuary in the next 20 minutes." He speeded off with his car.

"Mommy! I need to pee." Cuddy didn't listen. "Mommy! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'll take to your grandma's. I need to go to the hospital."

"Can't Hows come to our place?"

Cuddy sighed deep. "Honey… I'll explain you later. Now let's just go."

* * *

><p>At the mortuary:<p>

Cuddy was walking slowly on the hallway. She wanted to avoid knowing as long as possible. Then Wilson ran into her. "So…"

"I can't even recognize his skin color." Wilson said. "Maybe you should give it a try."

"I'm not sure if I can." Cuddy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I can't!" She rushed out of the mortuary and went to her office.

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics:<p>

Taub, Chase and Masters were sitting on their usual seats. "Where's everybody?" Chase asked.

"Another day-off I assume. I heard Foreman was here yesterday. He and House lost a patient." Taub said.

"I heard about it too." Masters said. "Isn't it terrible?"

"It happens everyday." Chase said.

"But it was an 1-year-old? Don't you feel pity at all?" Masters asked.

"Of course we do. We're just taking this professionally. You should try it out too." Chase said. Wilson came in. "You look shocked."

Wilson rubbed his face and hair. "I have sad news."

"Let me guess… House burnt down your house and you have to leave."

"That was pretty close." Wilson was holding down tears. "He burnt down his own apartment."

"What's sad about that? Does he have to move?"

"He's dead with 80% probability."

Masters started crying. "What games is House playing again?" Chase asked.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, he's dead. Who's the new leader?" Taub asked sarcastically.

Wilson became furious. "He's really dead and will stay dead!" He yelled as hard as he could.

With that said the team started to actually believe him. "I'm sorry for you and Cuddy." Taub said. Then suddenly Chase smiled.

"Yeah, dead. Go arrange a funeral and leave us alone to _cope_ with his _death_."

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's office:<p>

Cuddy was walking around the room with hospital files in her hands. She tried to concertrate, as they were important financial papers, but couldn't. _Why? _Was the only thing circling on her mind.

Finally she threw the papers to the floor, hit the desk with her hand and started to cry. She collapsed to the floor laying on the desk. She closed her eyes.

"_I ended it."_

"_What?"_

…

"_I love you…" - - - I just need to know if you and I can work."_

"_You think I can fix myself?"_

"_I don't know."_

_He didn't need to change in anyway._ The door was knocked. She rose up, wiped her tears and with a tearful tone said: "Come in." She turned towards the office window to wipe the rest of the tears. The person walked to her and grabbed her from her hips.

"Sorry I'm late. And in the wrong place." Cuddy turned around.

She was shocked in a very good way. "Y-you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" House was standing in front of Cuddy, in full health.

Cuddy wrapped her hands around House tightly. "I love you."

House was confused. "I love you too." House pushed Cuddy a little bit farer away and moved her hands on his hips. "And you're addicted to my irresistable manpower."

"The whole building where your apartments are was burnt down." Cuddy said.

"What? When?"

"At night." Cuddy remembered something. "If it wasn't your body in the remains of your apartment, then whose it was?"

"There couldn't have been any bodies in the remains of…" House was shocked. "No way."

"What?"

"Foreman. He was at my apartment for some time..."

"Now you explain."

* * *

><p>Before the fire:<p>

_"Let's just say that the whole opening up thing sucks."_

_"Ookay. I'll just go now."_

"_Wait. Do you wanna join for a drink?"_

"_Sure, why not."_

"We drank a few drinks together. Then I went to the bathroom and fell asleep. When I came back, there was no sight of Foreman. I thought he had left. So I went to the hospital to Wilson's office to sleep. I was there until he came in. He was wordless."

Cuddy realized. "So Foreman's dead."

"There is no other explanation." House sighed. "I should've been there and died instead of Foreman."

"No…"

"Foreman was a way better man than I."

"If you died there, I don't know what I would've done." Cuddy smiled. "You're my whole life… With Rachel of course."

* * *

><p>Short. Proceeds fast. Whatever.<p> 


	14. Pt13: Guilty or innocent?

This is one of the last chapters before another big break – Maybe about 3-5 chapters still to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>It was three days after the fire. Foreman's death had been <em>theoretically<em> confirmed, as there had been no sight of him alive for the whole time. When House first told the team they didn't believe. It took hours of convincing to even get Masters cry again. When they all believed it, they were totally shocked. They almost failed one case due to a lack of concertration. At first House was furious at them but Cuddy calmed him down.

The unidentified body was proclaimed to be Foreman's and a funeral was arranged quickly. Foreman's father (Rodney) and brother (Marcus) delivered touching speeches. Chase delivered a suprising speech: "…He was the heart and soul of our team. I will miss him."

House's speech was far from touching: "Foreman was the best doctor of my team. He had the balls and the brain. It's a rare combination nowadays." At least in the beginning. Cuddy was already facepalming (figuratively) but then, towards the end, his tone changed: "To conclude, it should've been me who died in the fire. I left him alone there as I thought that he had already left." House's leg was in serious pain. It was even seen in his speech: "I'm a horrible person. I'm selfish, psychopathic. And still I have happiness." He looked at Cuddy and smiled. "But what Foreman had? Nothing. He was a lonely wolf. Still he was happy. I don't understand how he was able to be. He would've deserved what I had…"

Foreman had been buried in the southern graveyard of Princeton earlier. Marcus and Rodney didn't look at House very well after the funeral. Still they left without saying anything to him. The firemen found a cause for the fire: A candle in the apartment next to House's had fallen with the residents not home. It spread quickly throughout the whole building. The whole building was doomed when it reached the storages with gasoline.

House was devastated. He tried to hide with sarcasm but Cuddy saw right through him. They went to her house to discuss it through.

"Where're you going to live?" Cuddy asked House as she sat down on her bed with him.

"At Wilson's, probably." House checked his phone for an SMS from Wilson. "Yup. A reluctant agreement."

"How do you feel?" Cuddy asked sounding concerned.

"How do I feel?" House said. "Is this part of the opening up-thingy?" Cuddy was about to say something but House continued: "How should I describe it?"

"Describe it anyway you want. I know you enough to know what you mean."

House considered. "I feel disappointed at myself." He rubbed his forehead. "I should've checked my whole apartment before leaving... I shouldn't have left at all."

"How could've you known?" Cuddy slit her down House's face.

"I'm the best diagnostic in the world! I solve the hardest medical mysteries but I didn't realize to even check every fucking room in my apartment!" Cuddy couldn't help but hug House. "He's dead because of me."

"No. He's dead because of the ones who left the candle on fire."

House swallowed. "You're supporting a killer. You'll go to jail now."

Cuddy looked at House. "Seriously House. Don't blame yourself."

"I can't find anyone else to blame." House smiled. "Or do you want to take the blame?" Before Cuddy could answer, House pushed her down on the bed and laid down next to her. "I take silence as a yes. Your punishment: An undefined amount of weeks of sex everyday."

"I'd like that." She responded and kissed him. She pulled away and said: "I love you."

"I love you too." House said and continued kissing.

Cuddy pulled away again. "Come to live here."

"Rachel wouldn't like it."

"Don't even say. She would be all over you."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

><p>At a restaurant:<p>

Lucas Douglas was sitting on the table waiting for a client. He had promised him a 30 000 dollar pay for spying on someone – who? He didn't know yet.

"Hello." The client said.

"Hi." Lucas responded happily and shoke hands with his client. "And you are?"

"Detective Michael Tritter." He sat down. "Have you heard about this _accident_ at the apartments in western Princeton?"

"Yeah. All burnt down. Greg used to live there."

"You know Dr. House?"

"I used to work for him and was his girlfriend's Cuddy's boyfriend for sometime."

"Now if you might tell me some details."

"Nah, I have a professional secrecy."

"We're talking about a possible involuntary manslaughter here."

"The fire was started from the apartment next to House's. It couldn't have been…"

"That's what is said officially. I went to the accident site and checked closer, I might've seen another spot where the fire could've started." Tritter showed an image of the spot.

"House wasn't even home when the fire started."

"Yeah but who knows? The _official _story was concluded from the speeches of the owners of apartment 211A."

"So you want me to spy on House?"

"Yes."

"30 000 dollars?"

"As agreed."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Back at Cuddy's (House's dream) 2 pm, having a nap with Cuddy:<p>

"_Gregory House. You're accused with the murder of Dr. Eric Foreman. How do you respond?"_

"_Guilty." There was another House standing next to House. He didn't have a cane and looked much more like the old House.__*__ "Innocent." He said. "Guilty." The current House said. _

"_Silence! What does the jury say?"_

_The jury was full of House clones, with Wilson as one of the members. "Your honor. With this data the jury is unable to make a decision." One of the clone Houses said. _

"_Yeah, unable! He's guilty and he knows it." Wilson protested. _

"_Quiet! With the jury being unable to make a decision, the hearing will be transferred. Court dismissed." With that the courtroom switched to House's burnt down apartment._

_Cuddy walked towards both of the accused Houses. "I took the blame. How do you feel?" The current House said._

"_I…"_

"_Come on! What kind of an idiot takes the blame for someone else?" The old House started to argue._

"_I killed Foreman."_

"_No you didn't. It was those god-damn idiots from next door."_

"_You're just a symbol for the side of me that does not feel guilt! Get the fuck off!"_

"_I'm the real you. You're just a pussy."_

"_Cuddy? Which one of us do you choose?" The current House said._

"_It is clear…"The old House said.  
><em>

"_Shut up! The real House is the one she loves. So…"_

"_I… I don't know." Cuddy said._

"_What?" The current House said in shock. The old House grew the horns of the devil and started laughing in a manic manner. _

House was startled awake. He sat up and looked at Cuddy. She hated the old House. She would choose her for sure. There was no reason to be afraid of.

He laid back down and pulled Cuddy closer, which caused her to wake up. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, couldn't be better when you're there." Cuddy smiled. "We should probably wake up already. It's 2 pm."

"Let's just sleep until Rachel comes to wake us up from her own nap." Cuddy said and laid her head closer to House.

* * *

><p>Longer than the previous one. Gladly :D<p>

* = House during seasons 1-4/5


	15. Pt14: Family

I don't come up with anything to say… This happens to me sometimes. But don't worry, the chapter itself was "caused" by a "spike" on my inspiration. Huddy proceeds but I didn't come up with any disease, so no mystery solving this time. I think Huddy is more important to this story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's, the morning following Foreman's funeral:<p>

Cuddy was sleeping. House had already woken up, or actually hadn't slept at all since he came to bed at 3 am (Cuddy had fallen asleep at 12 pm). He was looking at Cuddy, who was sleeping like a baby, at least that's how it seemed to House. The woman of her life. It has been now proven for good. He moved his hand on Cuddy's body, which caused her to wake up smiling. "Good morning my love. How would you like your breakfast served?" House asked her.

Cuddy yawned and stretched her hands. "On a tray. Milk and toasted bread. And some flowers too." House went to the kitchen. In a few minutes he was back with a tray. It contained milk, toasted bread and flowers. "W-where did you get the flowers?"

"Would it be appropriate to tell where I got a gift?" House was about to put the tray down on Cuddy's legs, but she rushed to the cabinet next to her bed. She opened it and started searching through it. House sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me. I've got a gift for you." Cuddy searched through the whole cabinet. "Where is it?" She searched through it a second time finding nothing. "Damn it!" She rose furiously up.

House put the tray on the bed. "What did you get me?" House hadn't seen Cuddy this shocked for a long time, if the Lasarus appearance is not counted.

"Forget it." Cuddy said. "I'll just eat that breakfast."

"And I'll go dress up and to see if those melodramatic fools have found me a case to solve." House kissed Cuddy and left to dress up. "See you at work?"

"Of course." After House had left Cuddy started to think. _That bastard stole it. _The thought made Cuddy very sad. Rachel came into the bedroom.

"Morning momma!" She yelled happily. "Where's Hows?"

"He left already."

"Is ewrything okay?"

"Yeah. Momma was just thinking. Hasn't your babysitter come yet?"

"No." Then the doorbell rang. "Go open the door and tell her that I'm dressing up." Rachel ran to the door and Cuddy closed the bedroom door. She noticed the tray House had left. _I don't have time to eat now._

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics:<p>

"Here's an interesting one… A 49-year-old male with hair loss and carpal tunnel syndrome." Taub said.

"Hypothyroidism." Chase said. "Who wants to go tell the patient?" He continued sarcastically.

"Hmm… Here's another one. A 20-year-old blonde with a lumb in her left breast. It's painful and she has also been experiencing… bleeding from her nipple?"

"That sounds like…" Before Masters could continue, Chase interrupted her frustrated:

"Direct her straight to Wilson. Where did you get these files?"

"They were on the desk over there..." Before Taub could continue, Cuddy came in.

"Where's House?"

"We haven't seen him yet." Taub said.

"Surprise." Cuddy left towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>At Wilson's office:<p>

"So… You have no cancer. Just a bening tumor. Here's the scheduled time for surgery. If you have any questions, call me." Wilson said to the patient.

"Okay." The patient left and Cuddy came in.

"Did you tell House?"

"Tell what?"

"Don't act! About my gift!"

"What gift? You haven't told me anything." Wilson was surprised. "You've got something to explain."

Cuddy sat down and rubbed her forehead. "I bought House a ring."

Wilson smiled widely. "You're going to ask him to marry you."

"I was… But now I'm not sure anymore. I think House stole it."

"Why do you think House stole it?" Cuddy stared at Wilson. "It is like House alright."

"He's afraid of commitment. Maybe he thought I'd retreat. He was right."

"Damn him if he really did steal it. But before you judge him, search your house with police dogs if necessary. You'll avoid any unnecessary arguments."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Let's hope so."

"I need to go now. I've got some work to do." A few minutes after Cuddy had left House came in panicked.

"She's going to ask me marry her."

"So you did steal the ring!" Wilson said in disappointment.

"Steal is an ugly word." House sat down on the chair. "Marriages suck."

"Idiot!"

"Marriage just puts you on the leash! It's not useful in anyway. Example: Taub." House said and put the ring to the table from his pocket.

"House… You're sabotaging your relationship with Cuddy."

"She doesn't need to know."

"She suspects you already! You should've seen how disappointed she was."

"She'll get over it."

"You're an serious ass."

"It is _have_, not _are_."

Wilson couldn't believe how House was taking this. "Are you on Vicodin?"

"Yup. Couldn't stand the amount of money Cuddy wasted on this piece of crap." Wilson looked closely at House's eyes.

"No you're not."

"Why did you even think so?"

"The sarcasm. So you're just avoiding the issue." Wilson sighed. "Either you need to put the ring somewhere where Cuddy wouldn't have realized to search in the first place or tell her the truth."

"What a great idea. Thanks." House said and left towards Cuddy's office.

_What an idiot. _Wilson thought to himself. _Soon either one of them comes to cry in front of my face. Again. Why is it always me who has to solve these things?_

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's office:<p>

House looked into the office and saw that Cuddy wasn't there. He went in and placed the ring into the table. Cuddy came in quietly and House dropped the ring into the trash can accidently as he turned around. "Hi. I've been waiting for you."

"You weren't at work when I came." Cuddy walked to House, and he tried to kiss her, but she avoided it. "Tell me honestly, did you steal my gift?"

House looked surprised. "Of course not! Why would I be such an idiot that I'd steal one of the only gifts my girlfriend has ever given me?"

"House, please. I just want you to be honest with me. I won't be mad." Cuddy's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I am honest with you." House said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go check if my team has a case for me." House walked to the door and was about to leave.

Cuddy walked to her desk and noticed the ring in the trash can. She picked it up. "House…" Her voice was sadder than ever.

House turned around and knew he was caught. Still he tried to avoid the responsibility: "What's that?"

"You… Just go away!" Cuddy yelled. House left without saying anything. Cuddy could've cried but was able to keep her emotions inside her by doing work.

* * *

><p>At the diagnostics:<p>

House came in looking disappointed. "Is everything okay?" Masters asked right away.

"You women always notice everything. Why is that?" House sat down.

"It's an instinct." Chase said. "What is happening between you and Cuddy?"

"The end of _Huddy_." Taub said sarcastically.

"The end of what?" Chase said.

"Huddy. You know, House and Cuddy = Huddy."

"I hope not." House said. "I didn't hire you to come up with stupid nicknames for relationships. Do we have a case?"

"Yeah. This is an interesting one…"

* * *

><p>Later at Wilson's office:<p>

"I got caught."

"It was expected."

House's eyes were filling with tears. "I hope… I didn't ruin anything."

Instead of giving support Wilson got angry: "I've had enough solving your and Cuddy's relationship problems! Just talk to her yourself and reveal how you feel! Why the hell do you have to always lie to her?"

"I don't know." Tears started dropping down on House's cheeks. "I just don't know. I love her so much."

"Prove it." Wilson said. "Show her you're ready to commit… No. I'm not doing this anymore."

House wiped the tears. "You just gave me a master plan." House rose from the chair and rushed out leaving Wilson confused. Again.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy's 9 pm:<p>

House had a hard time carrying out his _master plan_. He had to get the ring from the table in Cuddy's office when she wasn't there. If that wasn't hard enough, he had to get a small orchestra at an hour's notice and also decorate the house a bit with candles and flowers. He wasn't good at decorating and it could be seen. He had to pay the babysitter 300$ extra to make her trust House. It was a small price for this evening.

The orchestra was standing in the living room with the curtains closed so Cuddy couldn't see them when she comes in. She was pretty confused when she saw the curtains were closed. Was the babysitter sleeping in the living room or what? When she came in House was standing right in front of him. "Come to the living room, we need to talk." Was all he said.

"I'm tired and I need to go to sleep. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Lisa…"

"Everything's fine." Before Cuddy could get past House, he covered her eyes with his hands and guided her to the living room.

"Here's my little surprise to you." He took his hands off from Cuddy's eyes.

"Wh-what is this?"

"My little replacement gift to you." House said smiling. "May I?" House reached his hand towards Cuddy. The orchestra started playing.

"I don't know. I'm really tired."

"So am I. Please, just one dance."

"Okay." They started dancing together. Cuddy laid her head down on House's shoulder.

"I want you to know that I'm very sorry." House said in the middle of the dance.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves. Isn't that the purpose of this little event?" Cuddy said.

"Not actually." The music ended and one of the orchestra members stepped forward and handed House a jewel box.

"That is the box where I kept my ring." House kneeled down in front of Cuddy.

"Lisa Cuddy. Will you take the honor of becoming the bride of the most incredible and at the same time the most selfish man in the world?"

* * *

><p>I'll cut this here. Review of course! :D<p> 


	16. Pt15: Bonding

Just read the chapter :D

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p><em>"Lisa Cuddy. Will you take the honor of becoming the bride of the most incredible and at the same time the most selfish man in the world?"<em>

Cuddy couldn't help but smile. Gregory House, the man who had always only played his life by selfish motives was actually trying to commit. The smile told House everything. He took the ring out of the box and was about to put it on Cuddy's hand when she pulled it away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Your face said yes."

"I was smiling at your idiocy. I would never marry you." The front door was knocked. Cuddy went to open it and saw Lucas standing there. "Hi honey." She started kissing him passionately. House realized what was going on.

"What the hell is wrong with my dreams?" He yelled towards the roof.

* * *

><p>He woke up laying down next to Cuddy in her (or their) bed. He looked at her hand and saw the ring. She had said yes to him and jumped on top of him almost crushing him through the floor. His leg was hurting again. He pulled Cuddy closer, which made the pain a lot easier almost immediately. Was he just imagining it? Nah. Cuddy smiled a bit as a reaction but continued sleeping.<p>

House fell asleep and saw a different dream:

* * *

><p>House was sitting on the table eating with Rachel. Cuddy was at work. "So how's dinner?" House asked Rachel.<p>

"It's bad." Rachel said.

"No one has ever mocked the great foods of Gregory House." House said sarcastically. "What's wrong with it?"

"It contains ." Rachel said.

"Now why would I poison you?"

"Momma got sick yesterday from it. Don't act like you don't know." Rachel sounded like a 10-year-old. She rose from the table and poured the food into the trash can.

"That wasn't nicely done! Go to your room!" House yelled at her.

"No! I'm leaving to my friend's house!" Rachel ran out of the door. House ran after her.

"You're not going anywhere! Wait until your mother…" Before House could finish, an ambulance drove over Rachel. "NO!"

* * *

><p>House woke up again. This time the clock was 9 am already. They both have a day-off today and they've planned on strengthening House's relationship with Rachel. Cuddy was still sleeping, so House decided to wake her up in a not-so-nice way. He grabbed Cuddy's ass and breasts at the same time and said: "The sex monster strikes!" Cuddy was scared to death by House's little trick.<p>

"Don't tell me you're going to wake me up like that every morning?"

"I got used to waking up hookers that way when we weren't together." House said sarcastically. "I've got years of time to consider, don't I?"

"Until the day we die. Don't think I'm going to let you!" Cuddy yawned. "Has Rachel woken up yet?"

"I wouldn't have done that if she had. She's just a little kid!" House said with a _bit_ of sarcasm in his voice. "Should we get up?"

"How much is the clock?"

"Exactly 9:03:24 pm."

"I guess we should then. Do you mind waking up Rachel? Let's go to the park after we've eaten breakfast." Cuddy said and got up.

"Okay." House left to Rachel's room. "Wake up my dear little monster. We've got work to do!" He poked her to the face with his cane.

Rachel woke up and grabbed House from his right leg. "Hows!" House sighed in pain. "Are you hurt?"

House was about to say something mean but was able to suppress it. "Naah. Pirates never get hurrrrrt, do they?"

"No!" Rachel yelled cheerfully. "Grab me."

"I have the cane. You know, like a separate wooden leg."

"But I want to!" Rachel said in disappointment. "I can carry it."

House could see the disappointment in Rachel's eyes. "Fine. Just promise not to chew it." He gave the cane to her and grabbed her into his arms. "Are you good now?"

"Yeees." Rachel laid her head down on House's shoulder. Cuddy watched from the doorway with a wide smile on her face.

"Let's go eat breakfast. Then we'll go to the park." She said.

"YAAYY!"

* * *

><p>At the park (11 am):<p>

Cuddy and House were quietly looking from the bench as Rachel was playing in the sandbox. House was eating sandwich which he had bought from a stall nearby.

"This way I make my relationship with Rachel stronger? Kids are easy." House broke the silence.

"Go play with her." Cuddy said.

"I've never actually been good at playing in anyway. Maybe in bed, but…"

"And with other people's lives."

"I used to be. Not anymore." House said. With Cuddy looking towards Rachel, he continued: "One step at a time."

"It probably is a big step to go play with a little kid for a couple of minutes."

"To me it is."

Cuddy chuckled. "You'll take it now. I need to go to a restroom."

"So? We can play together after you've come."

"It's a few blocks away. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Couldn't you wait 'till we get home?"

"I really need to pee. I'm sure you can handle." Before House could protest, she was already walking towards the restroom. So he walked to Rachel.

"Can you manage if I go buy some ice cream for the both of us?"

"I'll be scared."

"The stall is not far away, I'll see you every sec. You can pick any flavor you want."

Rachel thought for a second. "I'll take strawberry."

"Good." House walked to the stall. It was closed. He knocked on the window. "It's midday and 100 degrees heat you idiots!" He looked at Rachel and thought: _The kid's not so bad. She's pretty cute actually._ When no one came to open, he decided to go to a stall a little bit further away. He couldn't see Rachel for a couple of minutes but nothing could happen to her during that time.

Meanwhile some 11-year-old boys wearing green scarfs came to Rachel. "Get the fuck away from here. This is our territory."

"What is a fuck?" Rachel asked confused.

"Didn't you hear? Get away!" Another 11-year-old said.

Rachel became scared. She attempted to run towards House but one of the bullies grabbed her hand and said: "You didn't obey fast enough."

"Hows!" Rachel yelled. He was nowhere to be seen.

"You're not going to your house yet." One of the boys said. He kept a strong hold of Rachel's arm.

"You found yourself someone to play with, I see." House had circled around the park. "Not exactly your age, your mom wouldn't be happy." The boy hit Rachel on the face. "Stop that!" House yelled. The other boys ran away in fear, but the _toughest_ one hit Rachel again.

"Or what, old man?" He hit her a third and a fourth time. Rachel was crying very hard already. The boy felt a strong hit on his back.

"Stay away from her!" House yelled furiously. He had hit him with his cane. The boy ran away crying. House lifted Rachel on his arms. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts!" Rachel said crying.

"I'm sure it does. Let me see." House looked at Rachel's face. "A few bruises. Otherwise you're fine." Rachel laid her head on House's shoulder and kept on crying. "Everything's okay." The amount of pity confused House. Everything he did and said seemed to come instinctively. "My little Rachel…"

"Can we go home, daddy?"

What did she just say? _Daddy_? That broke House. He actually let out one tear, but wiped it quickly. "Not yet. Let's wait for your mother." He put her down and she stopped crying. "I wasn't able to get us ice cream. Both of those dumb stalls were closed. Do you want to play pirates?"

"No here."

"Why not?"

"This is no a good place."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Build a sand castle with me."

"You mind showing me how? I've never done one before."

"Okay." Rachel did the clichéd sand castle by taking sand into a bucket and pouring it back to the sandbox. "Do u like?"

"It's very good."

"Now you do." Rachel handed the bucket and the shovel to House.

"Don't mock me if it doesn't go well." House was able to make a sand castle.

"It looks better than my." Rachel said.

House tried to stand up, but without his cane stumbled on top of his sand castle on his back. "Not anymore." He said and laughed. Rachel sat down on top of House.

"You're funny."

"You're not bad either." Rachel looked at him confused. "It means that you're nice and important."

"You too." Rachel said and laid down next to House. Cuddy had just come back.

"What have you two been doing?"

"We built sand castles!" Rachel ran to her mother. "And House saved me from evil boys!"

"What kind of a game is that?"

"It's not a game." House said looking seriously at Cuddy. He didn't want to lie to her.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you…"

"I left her alone for a while to get us some ice cream and then…"

"Boys came and hit me in the face!" Rachel said.

Cuddy looked at Rachel's face.

"Just a few bruises." House said.

"Just a few bruises? She could have concussion or bleeding in the brain!"

"Now you're exaggerating."

"No I'm not!"

"Momma. Why're you yelling at daddy?"

"He left you alone."

"But he saved me!"

"It doesn't… Did you just call him daddy?"

"He is my daddy, isn't he?"

Cuddy and House looked at eachother. "Don't do that again." Was all Cuddy said.

"Momma? Hows is my daddy, right?"

House himself responded: "Something like that. Now let's go home and eat some dinner."

* * *

><p>Ookay. Some Hachel bonding this time. Review! Your opinions are important. The next chapter will contain some evil Lucas stuff.<p> 


	17. Author's Note: Leaving

Sorry guys… No new chapter until I get my PC working. I'm leaving back home tomorrow.

But wait for evil Lucas and Huddy when I'm coming back :D

In the meantime, give me some ideas for continuation if you want to (Details about evil Lucas, what should happen to Huddy and Hachel, etc.)


	18. Pt16: At NJPD

Fiiinally, time for a new chapter. Picks off right from where pt15 left.

BTW, what do you think of "Carnival Of Rust" by Poets of The Fall? It's one of my favorite songs, and I'm thinking of writing a oneshot based on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.

* * *

><p><em>"Momma? Hows is my daddy, right?"<em>

_House himself responded: "Something like that. Now let's go home and eat some dinner."_

* * *

><p>Daddy? He couldn't believe it. HE was supposed to be her daddy. HE was supposed to be the one Lisa will always love. The <em>man child <em>actually capable of taking care of a child.

He so wanted to kill him right now. But he's not a murderer. He must find a way to get back to Lisa's life. Thanks to Tritter, he is now able to do it. With the photos he has as evidence, he can put House to jail.

* * *

><p>At Cuddy'sHouse's, 3 hours later:

House and Cuddy were sitting in the dining room eating quietly creating gazes at eachother. Rachel had just gone to her nap. "House... what was that in the park?" Cuddy broke the silence.

"I explained to you already: I left Rachel alone to get us some ice cream and then the bullies came. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Not that." Cuddy smiled. "I'm talking about what happened after that."

"I was playing with her just as you asked for."

"You needed to pity her before you could do that."

"I wasn't pitying her!"

"Rachel told me everything." Cuddy's smile got wider. "You actually comforted her like a real father."

"Just one time of comfort doesn't make me a better father."

"I know. But it's a good start."

"I guess." House said suspiciously.

The door was knocked. "I'll go open it." Cuddy said. The police were standing there with a civil man.

"Are you Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes I am."

"You're under arrest as a suspect of neglience. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you?" Cuddy was shocked and stayed silent. "Dr. Cuddy?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Come with us to the police station."

House came from the dining room to the door. "What have I done now?" He asked.

"It is me." Cuddy said.

"Oh really? Arrest me, officers." House lifted his hands towards the officers so they could handcuff him.

"Dr. Cuddy is a suspect of neglience." The other officer said.

The sarcasm in House's voice was gone. "What? But how's that possible?" Cuddy tried to make House quiet by facial expressions. "You weren't even there!" Cuddy facepalmed in her mind.

"So we have a witness here, too. Come to the station with us."

"What about Rachel?" Cuddy asked.

"Your daughter?" The civil started. "Gregory Wilson from the social work. We will take her for now. "

House could see the disappoitment on Cuddy's face. "Is there any other way?" He asked.

"I assume you're Dr. House?" The officer said.

"Yes."

"You're not her legal guardian. We're sorry but we can do nothing about it." Cuddy and House walked to the back of the police car. Cuddy could only watch as Rachel was taken into the other black car in front of her. This was the parent's worst nightmare.

House couldn't stand seeing Cuddy like this. "Don't arrest her, arrest me."

"And why would we do that?"

"Because I was the one to leave her alone."

"You could be sued with additional charges. But we'll see what the judge says. If Dr. Cuddy knew there was even a little chance you left her alone, then she will be prosecuted."

House didn't respond anything. He tried pull Cuddy to his shoulder but she pulled away. _This is it. I've ruined everything again. _He thought in his mind. The memories from the second time they had sex came back into his mind.* _I will always ruin everything._

* * *

><p>* = If you didn't know, House and Cuddy had sex in medical.<p>

* * *

><p>At the NJPD:<p>

House and Cuddy were sitting in the chairs in the hallway waiting to be interviewed.

House tried to grab Cuddy's hand but she refused. "I hope it's Tritter who's interviewing." House tried to break the silence. "He doesn't do too bad." Cuddy stayed silent looking the other way. "Come on! Things aren't so bad!"

"Aren't so bad?" Cuddy looked at House and stood up. "I just lost my daughter! And why!"

"I..."

"It wasn't a question! I lost her because I left her alone with an irresponsible selfish jerk like you!"

"You should've never met me and blah blah blah and so on!" House rose up and attacked towards Cuddy. "_You'll put yourself over everybody else because that's just who you are, _right?" House sighed deep and rubbed his leg and sighed in pain.

"Your leg." Cuddy said concerned and looked at it.

"It's okay." He collected himself and said: "If you're going to break off our engagement, do it now." He kept rubbing his leg. "I can't take the pain if you do it slowly."

Cuddy smiled and put her hands around House. "I wouldn't do that."

"But you just said..."

"That you're an irresponsible selfish jerk. I love you as... you." Her smile turned to a frown. "And I need your support. Especially now."

"And I'm there for you." House said. The pain didn't leave from his leg. "Something's wrong with my leg."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually the pain is gone after the stress causing it goes away. Now it didn't."

"You, as a doctor, know that the pain isn't just psychological. You have a small bit of muscle left in it. It would be wierd if it was completely pain-free."

Tritter and the chief officer came from the investigation room. "Sorry that it took so long. We have only one working mic for some reason."

"Did Tritter break the other one?" House asked.

"I understand you and Tritter have personal conflicts. So he's going to interview Dr. Cuddy and I'll interview you."

"Me and Tritter? We are the best of friends." House said.

"Whatever. Come here."

House and Cuddy were took to separate interview rooms.

* * *

><p>At House's interview room:<p>

"We'll have to wait for some time. The mic is coming."

"Typical NJ cops." House said. "You waste your money on cameras and microphones around the city but not here."

"Actually we got to know about this by an outsider."

"And who is this outsider?"

"He wants to stay anonymous."

"And I want to know who he is."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." The door was opened and another officer brought in a microphone. "So, let's start."

* * *

><p>After the interviews:<p>

House and Cuddy were sitting on the couch in the hallway waiting for news from the social workers. Both of them seemed deeply concerned. "House..."

"Yeah?"

"If I go to jail... Promise me that you'll ensure that Rachel's custody goes to Julia."

"You're not going to jail. I'm not letting you."

"The maximum for neglience is 8 months."

"It's your first time. And besides it's my fault." House smirked. "And somehow I feel that Tritter screws everything up."

"The sarcasm isn't helping."

"It wasn't sarcasm. Well, partially. But Tritter screwed the last time."

"I know he did..." Social worker Wilson came in with Rachel. She went to her mother and jumped to hug her.

"Momma!" Rachel said. Cuddy couldn't help it. She started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you."

House couldn't take seeing Cuddy break apart in front of him. "Are you telling her the news or are you some kind of sadist?"

"We're dropping the charges."

"What?" Cuddy asked in confusion.

"The person who gave us the evidence for neglience has personal connections to both of you. He might have a personal grudge, especially to Dr. House. He could've falsified the evidence."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you that." The social worker said. "I'm sorry for all this. These things happen sometimes."

"You goddamn idiots waste money on arresting the good ones and leaving the criminals on the street!" House yelled and pointed at Cuddy; "She's the best mother..."

"House, it's okay." Cuddy said and stood up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The social worker left.

"You let him go that easily after all this?"

"Yelling at him doesn't help anything."

"Daddy!" Rachel jumped to House's lap and hugged him. "I missed you."

"You were gone for just a couple of hours." Cuddy didn't like House's response. "But I guess that's normal with kids like you. It's good to see you."

Lucas was at the end of the hallway and saw the bonding. He couldn't stand it. He rushed out of the front door. House was able to see a glimpse of him. "That seemed like Lucas."

"At least it would explain everything." Cuddy said. "But he has never been that evil." House handed Rachel to Cuddy and rushed after Lucas as fast as he could with his cane. "House! Damnit."

* * *

><p>Next chapter coming in a day to 3 weeks. Really depends on how fast my move-out to another house goes. Review!<p> 


	19. AN: Goodbye

This chapter will be added to all of my stories as a goodbye message.

* * *

><p>I'm going to once again abandon writing stories, this time permanently. I've found happiness in my life and for some reason inspiration has disappeared. I guess writing was coping with not being happy.<p>

But I do have good news: You have a right to continue my stories. I don't necessarily want them to end but I don't have the time nor the inspiration :/

* * *

><p>The following conditions apply:<p>

1. The story you're writing respects the original story.

- Original pairings, AU continuation of the story allowed if it doesn't defy the logic between the original and the new one.

2. Might sound stupid but... Keep a clean structure in the story; meaning that make enough paragraph spacing so it won't become hard to read. I made that mistake a long time ago and learned from it. (I can't demand good grammar. It is something you learn in time.)

There is something I won't demand but rather wish: Keep the maturity of the story at a level good for it. (Code Lyoko: No sex please).

If you are going to continue my story, you don't necessarily need to inform me. But I'll be visiting this account to see if I could follow the continuation stories :)

If you agree with the conditions above, you have a right to continue any of my stories.

* * *

><p>So, saying goodbye to FF. Cya sometimes, maybe :)<p>

Oh God that seemed too official... xD


End file.
